Camélia
by Nemeseia
Summary: "Parmi toutes les personnes qui ont cherché à m'interviewer, je ne pensais vraiment pas voir ton nom apparaître un jour… Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi Shiori est morte. Et avec elle, une part de lui. Moqué par la presse et ses adjoints, le lion est à terre et vulnérable. Mais cela ne convient pas à Kuroko, qui veut sortir de là cet homme incompris et épuisé.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous livre cet OS pour honorer l'anniversaire de notre Empereur international ! Un long OS vous allez me dire... mais j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire dessus, car il réunit beaucoup de choses qui me tenaient à coeur et que j'ai réussi à retranscrire comme je le souhaitais. Et puis cet OS m'a réconcilié avec l'écriture quand j'étais touchée par le syndrome de la page blanche et que je perdais confiance en mes capacités. Du coup, il a réussi à avoir une place particulièrement dans mon petit coeur.

Je suis déjà en train d'écrire sur un petit extra, car bon, l'OS fait 27 pages word xD Et ce petit extra justifiera le rating M que j'ai mis à cette histoire ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes ! Dans l'espoir d'avoir un Noël blanc ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et je vous embrasse très fort !

* * *

 **Camélia**

 _Amour ardent, inconditionnel et éternel_

* * *

« Antenne dans trois, deux, un !

— Bonsoir à tous nos auditeurs, ici Kise Ryōta pour vous accompagner en ce début de soirée. »

Le producteur se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il observa alors l'homme appuyé contre le mur au fond de la pièce, une expression illisible sur le visage. Il coula par la suite son regard sur le scénariste assis à sa droite, à quelques mètres de lui, remarquant que ce dernier regardait tout comme lui cette personne venue assister à leur émission.

Installé dans la régie pour ne pas déranger l'animateur radio et l'invité interviewé, Akashi vit ce mannequin populaire interroger un acteur en vogue qui effectuait la promotion de son dernier film. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question du comment une émission de radio était construite et fut surpris de voir des feuilles entre les mains de Kise. De toute évidence, le blond lisait un script préétabli où figurait les questions et les transitions, le tout avec un certain détachement pour que sa voix reste fluide et naturelle, afin que les auditeurs n'entendent qu'une conversation entre deux personnes et non un scénario écrit et planifié.

Son attention se focalisa ensuite sur les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui. Il détailla chaque geste du technicien du son, qui à travers sa table de mixage s'assurait de la qualité sonore de la discussion pour les auditeurs. Aux côtés de cet homme, il remarqua finalement l'étincelle dans le regard du producteur et du scénariste, dirigés à son intention.

Alors qu'Akashi le fixait sans prononcer le moindre mot, Kuroko se ratatina sur son siège et préféra se tourner vers Kise qui suivait ses textes à la lettre. Bien que le contact visuel avec l'homme d'affaires fût interrompu, il put encore sentir ses yeux perçants contre son dos. Son cœur s'accéléra pendant que quelques rougeurs agrémentèrent ses joues pâles. Il tenta alors de se concentrer, agitant de la sorte la tête sur les côtés afin de chasser les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Une fois qu'il eut fini et qu'il eut rouvert les yeux, il croisa le regard qu'était en train de lui jeter Kise et remarqua ensuite son sourire complice.

Ils y étaient enfin arrivés.

Akashi Seijūrō était finalement venu dans leur studio et leur laissait une chance pour le convaincre d'animer une émission aux côtés du blond.

À l'intérieur du studio d'enregistrement, le bouton _On Air_ s'éteignit et l'émission se termina au bout de deux heures d'antenne. Kise remercia une dernière fois leur invité avant que celui-ci ne prenne le chemin de la sortie, laissant l'équipe entre elle et Akashi.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? Chuchota Kise au technicien du son, après avoir franchi la porte qui séparait les deux espaces de travail.

— Hyūga-san lui expliquait le rôle de Kuroko-san. Il le prévenait que même si l'émission est en directe, les textes seront déjà établis. »

Kise jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Kuroko, qui était resté assis sur son siège au fond de la pièce. Son ami comptait de toute évidence rester en retrait et plutôt analyser la situation et ainsi savoir vers quel côté se penchait le plus Akashi.

« Pendant l'élaboration du script, Kuroko vous posera diverses questions pour être au plus proche de la réalité. Je validerais ensuite le texte s'il me paraît satisfaisant et après cela, Kise vous posera les questions au cours de l'émission.

— Il n'y aura donc pas d'improvisation ou de questions de dernières minutes ? Demanda Akashi.

— Non. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous piéger, Akashi-san. Tout au long de l'écriture, vous avez un droit de regard et dire à notre scénariste de rectifier les passages qui vous dérange. »

Akashi croisa de nouveau le regard que continuait à lui lancer Kuroko. Il put ainsi le voir entremêler ses doigts, causé par la nervosité qui l'habitait. Akashi le savait pendu à ses lèvres, dans l'attente de sa réponse. À vrai dire, toutes les personnes réunies dans la salle de régie n'attendaient plus que certains mots de sa part : que ce soit un refus ou une validation, ils étaient prêts à tout entendre du moment que cette attente infâme se termine au plus vite.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Un rictus s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres en voyant le visage de chacun se tendre un peu plus. Akashi appréciait de rester maître de la situation, s'assurant ainsi la victoire et se protégeant de la même sorte. De cette façon, il était celui qui avait le plus d'atouts dans sa manche.

Il sortit de la salle de régie pour retourner à ses appartements et réfléchir sérieusement à cette émission radio. La presse s'était déjà régalée de la situation que traversaient actuellement sa famille et celle de son entreprise. Tous les articles imaginables étaient sortis, dépeignant la réalité telle qu'elle était ou en remaniant les faits à leur convenance et transformant l'histoire pour que celle-ci soit plus attrayante pour la vente. Jusqu'à présent son père et lui refusaient tout interview dans l'intention de ne pas faire couler un peu plus d'encre, mais cette stratégie n'avait pas fonctionné. Les journalistes s'en étaient même frotté les mains car après tout : qui ne dit mot consent.

Akashi avait pu retrouver cette expression dans plusieurs articles et jamais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait ressenti l'envie de leur fermer le clapet. S'éloigner volontairement des projecteurs n'avait jamais signifié de la faiblesse ou de la lâcheté de leur part. Dans certaines situations, il n'existait pas les mots justes. Il était donc plus intelligent de rester silencieux, mais tout aussi dignes.

« Vous pensez qu'il va finir par accepter ? Interrogea Kise à l'intention de leur producteur.

— Il faut le demander à Kuroko, c'est lui qui… »

Hyūga s'interrompit lorsqu'il chercha la présence de leur scénariste dans la pièce, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que l'intéressé avait disparu sans se faire remarquer. Un juron remplit aussitôt la salle de régie sous le ricanement du technicien qui voyait encore son supérieur s'énerver à cause du comportement de Kuroko pendant que Kise se fit plus silencieux, le regard dirigé vers le siège délaissé. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler en imaginant Kuroko courir à travers les couloirs pour rattraper Akashi.

Le scénariste cessa par ailleurs sa course en apercevant la silhouette du rouquin qui passait tout juste les portes.

« Parmi toutes les personnes qui ont cherché à m'interviewer, je ne pensais vraiment pas voir ton nom apparaître un jour… Kuroko Tetsuya. »

Décontenancé de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied, le scénariste resta bouche bée pendant qu'Akashi se tournait dans sa direction. Kuroko avait toujours eu l'habitude de surprendre son entourage en apparaissant sans se faire entendre, à pas feutrés. Il se demanda si malgré tout, Akashi n'aurait pas entendu les bruits de sa course, de son souffle qu'il était en train de récupérer ou par un autre facteur possible. Toutefois, le scénariste se trompait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Le rouquin aurait juste parié toute sa fortune qu'il aurait souhaité une dernière conversation avec lui. De préférence en tête-à-tête. Dans le cas contraire, le bleuté ne serait jamais venu tous les jours aux portes de son entreprise pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui.

Akashi avait donc simplement supposé que Kuroko ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur son lieu de travail.

« Je suis là pour t'apporter mon soutien, Akashi-kun. Je ne compte pas laisser ces journalistes remettre en question tes qualifications pour diriger Akashi Corp. Et je ne souhaite pas non plus que tu perdes ton héritage à cause de ces torchons.

— Je ne perdrais jamais l'entreprise, maugréa-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas impossible et tu le sais. Les journaux ont parlé d'une assemblée générale d'urgence, est-ce vrai ? »

Le visage d'Akashi s'assombrit aussitôt et cela suffit amplement à Kuroko pour obtenir sa réponse. Il contracta ses poings tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour contenir sa colère. Ce n'était pas le moment de critiquer la presse économique ou tous ces autres types vautours. Il était là pour proposer à Akashi de faire entendre sa voix ainsi que son histoire telle qu'elle était et non modifiée et transformée comme tout le monde l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

De ce fait, Kuroko n'hésita pas à se rapprocher d'Akashi et de se retrouver face à lui, empiétant sciemment dans son périmètre vital. Sous le ciel rempli d'étoiles, il se tint droit et parla distinctement. Jamais il ne permettrait à la presse de destituer Akashi de son poste et d'impacter négativement sa vie. Le rouquin avait déjà suffisamment perdu pour que ces rapaces en rajoutent une couche.

« Fais-moi confiance Akashi-kun. Ma seule intention derrière cela est de te venir en aide.

— Et de profiter de sa mort pour faire grimper votre taux d'audience ? »

Un rire sec secoua les épaules du rouquin. Ses yeux se plissèrent et dévisagèrent un peu plus Kuroko. Il regrettait leur rencontre et les aveux qu'il lui avait fourni en ignorant sa profession. Cela lui apprendra à se livrer, à dévoiler son jeu.

« C'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Demanda Kuroko d'une voix calme, mais tremblante, clairement atteint par la façon dont il le percevait.

— Tu n'as plus l'air si différent des autres à mes yeux à présent, en effet.

— Et sur quels faits vous basez-vous pour lui parler de la sorte ?! »

Kuroko agrandit les yeux en voyant surgir Kise qui n'avait pas tenu davantage, ne permettant pas à Akashi de traiter son ami de la sorte. Les traits de son visage habituellement si joyeux se trouvaient tirés par la colère.

Le blond avait surgi de derrière lui et avait plaqué une main contre son épaule pour l'éloigner de l'homme d'affaires. De son autre main, le mannequin se saisit du costard sur-mesure du rouquin pour le rapprocher de son visage, de ses yeux qui le foudroyaient.

« Votre situation craint tellement que d'ici la fin du mois, vous risquez de vous faire virer de l'entreprise qu'ont créé votre père et votre mère. Vous pensez qu'ils cautionneraient votre comportement ? Vous devriez être content qu'on essaie de sauver vos arrières !

— Kise-kun, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il…

— On doit lui cirer les pompes et lui permettre de te parler de la sorte pour l'avoir dans notre émission ? Car si c'est le cas, compte pas sur moi Kurokocchi. Je ne veux pas aider quelqu'un qui…

— Kise-kun. »

La voix ferme de Kuroko finit par arrêter le blond, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi ses yeux céruléens le dévisageaient de la sorte. Il se retourna alors vers Akashi qui était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps et dont le regard s'était fait absent, plongé dans des réflexions qui visiblement ne semblaient pas être réjouissantes. Le rouquin n'avait même pas essayé de se dégager de son emprise, les bras baillant. Kuroko tira ensuite sur sa manche et interrompit son observation du grand Akashi Seijūrō, qui aujourd'hui n'effrayait plus le monde des affaires. Il le relâcha alors.

Le rouquin avait perdu de sa superbe et de son influence, renvoyant ainsi le lion qu'il représentait au plus bas de la chaîne alimentaire des animaux. La bête était aujourd'hui blessée et mise à terre, critiquée et moquée sur ses moindres faits et gestes.

Finalement, Kise écouta Kuroko et rentra dans le bâtiment et les laissa à nouveau seuls. Il ne resta cependant pas très loin, au cas où Akashi recommencerait à faire des siennes. À l'intérieur des locaux, il n'était cependant plus capable d'entendre la conversation échangée entre les deux hommes.

« Excuse le comportement de Kise-kun, s'il te plaît. Il m'est juste reconnaissant et est devenu très protecteur. »

Akashi resta silencieux, mais Kuroko savait qu'il l'écoutait. Il se rapprocha alors, le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas alerter le rouquin, agissant comme s'il faisait face à un animal blessé, vulnérable.

« Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je suis de ton côté, Akashi-kun. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à Akashi Corp et je ne les laisserai pas te la prendre. Elle te revient. Sur ce, je vais te laisser réfléchir à notre proposition. Voici ma carte, au cas où tu aurais jeté celles que je t'avais données précédemment. »

Tout en se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant, Kuroko tendit le morceau de papier qu'examina au préalable Akashi. Il finit tout de même par le prendre et le rangea dans son portefeuille, se forçant à ignorer le sourire ravi que lui envoya Kuroko. Il se tourna ensuite pour quitter définitivement ce bout de trottoir, sans même saluer son interlocuteur, étant plutôt pressé de rentrer chez lui et de passer à la journée suivante. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci sera moins épuisante.

 **-x-x-x-**

 _« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Akashi Shiori. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message et je m'empresserai de vous rappeler ! »_

« Allô maman, c'est moi. Je voulais juste entendre le son de ta voix et te dire que tout va bien. Je vais bien. Pour l'entreprise, tu peux compter sur moi. Jamais je ne les laisserai me la prendre. J'ai jusqu'à la fin du mois pour faire mes preuves et montrer aux associés qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance, mais je réussirais. J'ai toujours tout réussi de ce que j'entreprenais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Akashi coupa la communication et regarda autour de lui. Le bureau portait encore son odeur, comme si elle s'était absentée pour se préparer une tasse de thé dans la pièce à côté. L'effluve de son parfum lui fit se remémorer toutes ces fois où, adolescent, il avait retrouvé ses parents qui discutaient sur des dossiers ou qui flirtaient sans se soucier du regard de leurs subalternes. Son cœur regagna un peu de chaleur grâce à ces souvenirs joyeux et innocents, lui donnant du courage pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

Dans le couloir, il croisa son secrétaire qui avait les bras chargés de documents.

« Akashi-san, je venais justement vous chercher.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je venais vous apporter les profils de candidats qui pourraient remplacer votre mère. »

Le regard d'Akashi s'assombrit. Il détestait ce monde qui continuait à tourner malgré la perte que lui et sa famille traversait.

« Je comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais vous devez vous y pencher le plus rapidement possible. Le poste ne peut pas rester vacant plus longtemps.

— Posez les sur mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

— Si je peux me permettre, plus vite vous aurez choisi un candidat et mieux ce sera. Vous regagnerez une partie de la confiance de nos investisseurs. »

Il comprenait la teneur des paroles de son secrétaire, qui comme lui se souciait de l'avenir de l'entreprise. Ne pas remplacer sa mère dans les plus brefs délais montrerait auprès de leurs associés et de leurs autres actionnaires qu'il n'était pas prêt à passer au-dessus de son deuil, au détriment de la société. Qui souhaiterait garder un directeur général qui ne saurait pas faire abstraction de ses problèmes personnels sur son lieu de travail ?

« Je les étudierais cette après-midi. »

Akashi dépassa son subalterne et s'enfonça davantage dans le couloir. Ce dernier laissa traîner son regard sur la silhouette de son employeur, désolé de voir cet homme si jeune avoir entre ces mains un cadeau empoisonné que son propre père lui avait donné, sans un regard en arrière.

Akashi Masaomi ne se sentait pas assez fort pour reprendre les rênes de son entreprise après la perte de sa femme, avec qui il avait tout commencé : de l'élaboration d'Akashi Corp qui n'était jusqu'alors que des paroles lancées dans les airs au recrutement du premier salarié.

Enormément de journalistes s'interrogeaient sur l'avenir de la célèbre multinationale, dont le point d'ancrage s'était vu arracher par la maladie. Il était connu de tous qu'Akashi Shiori dirigeait tout autant la société que son mari. Elle en était même le visage grâce à son sourire et de sa bienveillance, reflétant à elle seule les valeurs et les motivations de l'entreprise. Elle inspirait auprès de la population féminine la réussite professionnelle et personnelle. Sa disparition impactait l'équilibre même de l'empire : la concurrence se frottant les mains en voyant le mastodonte s'effondrer petit à petit.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kuroko fixa la page blanche que lui renvoyait son ordinateur, nourrissant l'espoir que les phrases s'écrieraient toutes seules. Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois, un tel miracle ne se produisit pas. Le manque d'inspiration était de coutume pour les métiers de création, mais il n'en restait pas moins frustrant. Un énième soupir dépassa ses lèvres alors qu'il plaça ses bras contre le bureau avant de se laisser tomber vers l'avant.

Le regard rivé sur la fenêtre, il observa les nuages se succéder.

Depuis plusieurs mois, les scénarios que Kise lisait à leurs auditeurs parlaient du manque d'une personne, d'une rencontre fortuite qui causait pourtant des ravages insoupçonnés sur l'avenir. Pendant qu'il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et trouver l'inspiration, ses souvenirs le ramenèrent dans ce couloir d'hôpital qu'il traversait pour rejoindre la chambre qu'occupait sa grand-mère. Le destin avait voulu que dans ce même couloir, il fasse la rencontre de cet homme toujours soigneusement habillé, des camélias entre les mains.

Au même rythme que les nuages qui défilaient lentement, Kuroko laissa son esprit voguer.

 _« Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Je dois réussir à lui sourire, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »_

Kuroko avait plusieurs fois croisé le chemin de cette personne qui rendait visite à sa mère mourante. À chaque fois que leur chemin les avait amenés à se rencontrer, Kuroko voyait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres malgré le fait que ses yeux se trouvaient emplis d'une tristesse incommensurable.

 _« Si je pleure, ils vont me dévorer en un instant. »_

Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois au fur et à mesure que ses conversations avec Akashi lui revenaient. Il avait senti la détresse dans la voix de cet homme qui voulait rester maître de ses émotions malgré une telle épreuve. Il était furieux envers cette société et envers toutes ces personnes qui ne juraient que par l'argent et qui interdisait à Akashi de dire correctement adieu à sa mère. Il avait même pu voir ces hommes en costard acculer Akashi de questions et de documents à signer alors que dans la pièce à côté, les médecins s'occupaient de sa mère ou venaient le tenir au courant de son état.

Kuroko avait été touché par cette détresse et la situation précaire de cet homme qui, malgré ses propos, lui avaient montré son côté vulnérable. Un sourire ourla légèrement ses lèvres pendant qu'il se rappelait le jour où il avait fini par prendre Akashi dans ses bras.

Au même instant, à des kilomètres du studio d'enregistrement, Akashi étudiait les profils des personnes susceptibles de remplacer sa mère. La plupart des documents terminaient dans sa poubelle après un rapide coup d'œil. Il manquait toujours quelque chose, que ce soit dans l'expérience ou dans les formations. Les candidatures défilèrent ainsi les unes après les autres pour toutes terminer au même endroit. Aucune de ces personnes n'arrivait à la cheville de sa mère, car justement, elles n'étaient pas cette dernière.

Son secrétaire vint alors toquer à sa porte et faire son apparition entre les murs de son bureau.

« Akashi-san, la réunion va bientôt commencer.

— La réunion ou plutôt mon exécution ? »

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais il retomba presque aussitôt. Il n'arrivait même pas à tourner sa situation en dérision, qui était pourtant des plus risibles. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été éduqué pour remplacer son père, pour diriger cette entreprise, et cela, malgré ses envies et ses aspirations. Il y a quelques années, si on lui avait proposé une solution pour échapper à ce destin tout tracé, il y serait allé sans y réfléchir. Seulement, les choses avaient changé.

Sa mère était morte et avec elle, elle avait emmené une part de lui-même.

Son sourire réconfortant, sa gentillesse, sa chaleur, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait derrière elle que certains objets personnels, cette entreprise et les souvenirs comme seules preuves de son existence passée.

« Monsieur, les directeurs vous attendent. »

L'insistance de son secrétaire finit par le pousser à se lever, contournant par la suite son bureau. Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé : il se battrait pour garder son poste et faire perdurer son héritage en mémoire de sa mère. Il traversa ainsi le couloir menant à la salle de réunion d'un pas convaincu, le visage impassible.

Son entrée dans l'immense pièce fit s'arrêter les commérages. Les directeurs des différentes sections de la multinationale Akashi Corp suivirent par la suite son avancée jusqu'à son siège de directeur général, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes en les analysant. Akashi était sûr qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part, chacun d'entre eux n'hésiterait pas à lui sauter à la gorge pour lui prendre sa place. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance son père lui avait répété encore et encore que l'être humain n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à lui arracher ses privilèges à la moindre occasion.

C'était donc à lui d'avoir toujours un tour d'avance, de tout contrôler.

« Bonjour à tous. Par quoi commençons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Un sourire conciliant étira ses lèvres et il ne montra aucunement cette crainte vorace de perdre son titre, de voir couler entre ses doigts cette entreprise et surtout de devoir à nouveau dire adieu à sa mère. Il avait donc décidé de défendre son titre bec et ongles. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit le destituer.

Ainsi, tout au long de la réunion, Akashi entendit chacune des remarques de ses subalternes et répondit à chacune de leurs craintes au sujet de l'avenir de l'entreprise. Il était peut-être un lion blessé et affaibli, mais ça ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il restait le roi des animaux.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous ses employés étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, Akashi éteignit les lumières de son bureau. Il salua le veilleur de nuit avant de sentir le froid de la saison hivernal picorer son visage. Cependant, il ne se préoccupa pas du vent qui agitait ses cheveux, son regard se concentrant plutôt sur cette silhouette à quelques mètres de lui. Là où Kuroko se trouvait appuyer contre la rambarde délimitant le trottoir à la route, soufflant sur ses mains dans le but de les réchauffer.

En l'observant à son tour, le scénariste se redressa et les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques secondes, sans émettre le moindre mouvement, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide finalement à faire le premier pas. Kuroko sourit discrètement en voyant Akashi s'avancer dans sa direction, bien que le visage du rouquin ne lui montrât que son ennui de le savoir là.

« Que fais-tu encore ici ?

— Je suis venu t'inviter pour boire un verre. »

Kuroko s'amusa à voir Akashi cligner des yeux, surpris. Le rouquin ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à une telle invitation et encore moins prononcé par cet homme.

« Es-tu venu en tant que voisin de chambre ou en tant que scénariste pour ton émission ?

— Les deux. »

Un rire sec secoua les épaules d'Akashi. Évidemment que c'était le cas. Il se rappelait toutes ces fois où il avait croisé le chemin de Kuroko à l'hôpital durant les heures de visite. Il se remémorait toutes leurs conversations, assis sur une banquette non loin des chambres de sa mère et de la grand-mère de Kuroko. Des aveux qu'il avait formulés sous le regard bienveillant du bleuté qui, un jour, avait cédé à la tentation et avait noué ses bras contre son dos.

 _« Ma grand-mère me caresse souvent le dos de cette façon lorsque j'ai mal au cœur. Ça permet à la douleur de s'atténuer. »_

Doucement et le plus délicatement possible, les mains de Kuroko lui avaient administré ces caresses. De bas en haut et de façon répétitive, sa joue posée contre l'épaule du bleuté, Akashi avait fini par céder à ses émotions. Il avait pleuré, énormément. Durant ce temps, Kuroko n'avait jamais cessé de lui caresser le dos et de le réconforter. Akashi avait alors fait confiance à cet homme, il s'était confié en ignorant tout de son existence et avait dévoilé ses cartes.

Pour finalement s'en mordre les doigts plus tard, lorsque le bleuté était venu lui demander une interview.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ce soir, mais tu as mal interprété. Je ne suis pas là pour t'interviewer, poursuivit calmement Kuroko.

— Un journaliste qui n'interview pas ? N'essaie pas de me faire avaler des couleuvres, ça m'agace encore plus.

— C'est là où tu te trompes, Akashi-kun. Tous ces articles écrits sur ta famille m'ont énervé et j'ai envie de leur faire comprendre qu'ils se trompent tous. Tu as le droit comme n'importe qui de subir la perte d'un être aimé et de te retrouver perdu, mais jamais cela ne remet en cause tes capacités pour gérer Akashi Corp. C'est pour ça que je veux écrire sur ce qui se passe réellement, ce que toi tu ressens en ce moment et ce que tu envisages pour l'avenir.

— Pourquoi ? Quel est ton intérêt dans tout ça ?

— Simplement t'aider, je te le promets. »

Akashi ne sembla pas pour autant convaincu. Il avait rencontré trop de personnes qui tendaient pattes blanches, mais qui étaient prêtes à le poignarder au moindre instant. Pourquoi cet homme serait-il différent ?

« Est-ce que tu y es arrivé… À lui sourire jusqu'à la fin ? »

La soudaine question formulée par Kuroko le décontenança. Son regard le fusilla et lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin-là. Il n'avait pas formulé ses aveux pour que le bleuté le lui ressorte en plein visage. Sans plus attendre et ne comptant pas boire un verre avec cette personne qu'il ne pouvait même pas qualifier de proche, Akashi se mêla aux passants.

C'était pourtant mal connaître Kuroko qui ne resta pas sans rien faire alors qu'il voyait le rouquin s'éloigner, le rattrapant rapidement pour ensuite saisir son poignet. Il ne fut pas surpris en recevant le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à perdre à faire cette interview, Akashi-kun ? Tu es déjà sur la pente descendante sans même la faire.

— Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Lui répondit-il sèchement, son regard se faisant encore plus menaçant.

— Alors laisse-moi t'aider. »

Leurs voix puissantes tranchèrent avec le calme de la nuit tombante et attirèrent l'attention des passants, qui les observèrent en ralentissant leur avancée. Akashi pouvait entendre ses oreilles siffler en entendant son nom être murmuré par ces inconnus qui le reconnaissaient sans grand mal. Il dégagea brusquement son poignet de l'emprise de Kuroko et alla pour repartir quand la voix du scénariste le retint, toujours aussi claire et distincte.

« Quoique tu puisses en penser Akashi-kun, je t'apprécie. Beaucoup. Et ça, avant même que tu me dises qui étaient tes parents et le poste qui allait reposer sur tes épaules. Pour être complètement honnête avec toi, c'était même bien avant que tu ne remarques ma présence dans ce couloir et qu'on ne commence à discuter. »

Pendant toutes ces journées où il venait à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère qui avait fait une mauvaise chute, Kuroko en avait toujours profité pour observer la chambre d'à côté et ainsi voir cet homme aux traits délicats et au sourire qui avait capté son attention. Il avait alors pris l'habitude de le regarder du coin de l'œil, sans chercher à entrer en contact avec lui. Puis un jour, Akashi l'avait remarqué à son tour et ils s'étaient mis à se saluer poliment, s'attardant un peu plus chaque jour et s'échangeant quelques politesses pour finir par discuter plus longuement.

Kuroko avait été aux anges rien qu'avec cela.

Malheureusement, la santé de la mère du rouquin continuait de se dégrader au fur et à mesure que les semaines se succédaient. Akashi avait fini par ne plus pouvoir contenir ses émotions et avait donc trouvé en lui un moyen de les extérioriser. Et il avait répondu à cet appel, à ce besoin de le soutenir, et jamais il ne regrettera d'avoir répondu présent.

« Alors s'il te plaît, vois en moi la personne que tu as vu à l'hôpital et qui t'as fait te confier à moi. Je n'ai pas changé depuis ce jour-là. »

Silencieusement et sous la lumière des lampadaires, Akashi observa d'un nouvel œil cet homme qui lui faisait face. Il sentait la sincérité dans sa voix et vit parfaitement la conviction dans ses yeux clairs. Il était à un pas de se laisser convaincre, mais une voix continuait à le mettre en garde. Cette voix qui ressemblait à celle de son père et qui lui soufflait de ne se fier à personne. Il devait se tenir éloigné de ce type de personnes et rester seul. Dans cette solitude qu'il aura forgée par ses propres mains, où rien ne pourra l'atteindre et où il ne sera jamais blessé.

Il vit pourtant Kuroko étirer un léger sourire, à peine visible, mais pourtant bien présent. Il put ensuite l'observer en train de saisir sa main et d'en caresser la paume, le tout sans le quitter du regard. Quelques rougeurs s'étaient répandues sur ses joues et ses yeux céruléens brillèrent à présent d'une chaleur qui lui fit retenir un peu plus son souffle.

En voyant qu'Akashi venait de saisir ce que sous-entendait ses dernières paroles, Kuroko sourit davantage alors qu'il relâchait sa main. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de toujours tenter le tout pour le tout et de foncer dans le tas avant de réfléchir. Akashi lui avait plu par son physique avant qu'il ne commence à lui parler, à le connaître en surface. À présent, il désirait se rapprocher davantage de cet homme qui se réfugiait derrière un masque de sévérité pour se protéger et garder le contrôle de chaque situation.

« Mon intention première est et restera de t'aider, mais si cela me permet de me rapprocher de toi, alors nous serons gagnant tous les deux.

—Tu… »

Akashi en resta sans voix, ressentant encore la caresse des doigts de Kuroko contre la paume de sa main malgré leur absence. Quelques femmes avaient tenté leurs chances en le draguant lors de soirées mondaines ou au cours de sa scolarité, mais Kuroko était le premier homme à l'approcher de la sorte.

« Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher à présent. Tu sais tout. Je doute cependant que tu veuilles boire un verre avec moi ce soir, après tout ça… »

Un sourire gêné couvrit cette fois-ci le visage du scénariste, qui malgré son audace restait toutefois un humain qui avait ses doutes et ses craintes. Comme n'importe qui, il avait peur du rejet. Alors avant de l'entendre, il préféra se retirer et nourrir l'espoir qu'Akashi y réfléchisse et lui donne une réponse positive. Concernant l'émission de radio et ses sentiments.

« Si tu as gardé ma carte, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à passer au studio d'enregistrement. Je ne vais pas t'importuner davantage, bonne soirée Akashi-kun. »

Tout en se penchant vers l'avant, Kuroko salua l'homme d'affaires avant de prendre congé.

De l'autre côté de la rue et dorénavant seul, Akashi porta son attention sur sa main. La chaleur dégagée par Kuroko avait disparu, mais il gardait en mémoire cette sensation de réconfort qu'il avait déjà ressenti à l'hôpital. Pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux tout en refermant ses doigts contre la paume de sa main. Il voulait se fier à cette chaleur qu'il avait ressenti, croire pour une fois en une autre personne que lui-même. Et puis, il se souvenait des paroles du producteur de l'émission de radio : il avait un droit de regard sur les scripts de Kuroko et le pouvoir de lui demander des modifications. C'était différent de ces journalistes qui entachaient la réputation de sa famille et de leur société.

Tout en se mettant en route pour attraper un taxi et rentrer chez lui, Akashi porta son téléphone à son oreille et composa ce numéro dont la voix pré-enregistrée sur le répondeur avait des effets curatifs sur lui.

 _« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Akashi Shiori. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message et je m'empresserai de vous rappeler ! »_

Un sourire vint se glisser sur son visage et ainsi rompre le masque de sévérité qu'il avait durement travaillé au fil des années. Il donna son adresse au chauffeur après s'être assis, son téléphone toujours calé contre son oreille.

« Bonsoir maman, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais cet homme que j'ai rencontré à l'hôpital n'a vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche. C'est rafraîchissant, en quelque sorte… Tu l'aurais beaucoup apprécié, je pense. Pour papa, il m'a parlé de résilier ton abonnement, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir du sursis. Pouvoir encore entendre ta voix me fait un bien fou… Tu me manques, maman. »

La voix tremblante de son dernier client fit lever les yeux du chauffeur vers le rétroviseur intérieur de son véhicule. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, mais à de nombreuses reprises, le conducteur put voir le rouquin porter son téléphone à son oreille avant de raccrocher quelques minutes plus tard. Malgré le sourire glissé sur le coin de ces lèvres, il avait très rarement vu des yeux aussi emplis de tristesse que ceux de cet homme.

 **-x-x-x-**

Les jours et les nuits se succédèrent inlassablement sans qu'Akashi ne contacte Kuroko ou l'émission de radio. De son côté, Kuroko n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'entreprise du rouquin depuis sa petite visite nocturne. Le bleuté s'était longtemps demandé comment il devrait se comporter la prochaine fois que son chemin croisera celui du directeur général. Les trois premiers jours qui avaient suivi sa déclaration implicite, il n'avait pas lâché son téléphone dans l'espoir, mais aussi la crainte, de recevoir un message de sa part. Et si part sa faute Akashi ne désirait pas faire l'émission de radio ? Ils n'avaient pas encore signé le moindre contrat et, de ce fait, Akashi pouvait s'évaporer à tout moment sans leur devoir de comptes. Si Hyūga l'apprenait, c'en était fini de lui.

Puis, après avoir compris qu'Akashi ne comptait pas lui envoyer de message, Kuroko s'était retrouvé à se morfondre. Kise l'avait retrouvé la joue collée à son bureau, le regard vide et les bras ballant.

« Il doit être très occupé par son boulot, Kurokocchi. Tu n'as pas été rejeté encore, l'encouragea le mannequin après leur émission radio.

— Je sais…

— Et puis si tu as envie de le voir, tu sais où il travaille. Tu dois même savoir où il habite, non ? »

Kuroko finit par se redresser contre sa chaise et fit rouler ses épaules afin de réveiller ses bras engourdis. Il croisa ensuite le sourire complice que lui offrit Kise, sa question n'étant pas innocente. En effet, Kuroko avait mis de longs mois avant de convaincre Kise de devenir l'animateur de leur émission radio. À cette époque, le blond agissait comme Akashi et refusait tout rendez-vous et discussion. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi un scénaristique pour la radio voulait le rencontrer. Kuroko s'était fait plusieurs fois reconduire par la sécurité à l'extérieur de l'agence du blond, sous le regard froid de ce dernier qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

Cependant, Kuroko n'avait jamais abandonné et avait toujours trouvé un moyen pour revenir et ainsi percer à chaque fois les stratégies des employés pour le tenir à l'écart de la célébrité.

« D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour obtenir l'adresse de mon appart ! »

Un rire léger secoua les épaules du scénariste en se rappelant de ce jour où il avait sonné à l'appartement du mannequin, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à voir son visage. Après tout, même les amis les plus proches de Kise ne connaissaient pas cette adresse, justement pour éviter une quelconque fuite et devoir à nouveau déménager. Kuroko avait pourtant réussi à la dénicher et lui mettre sous les yeux un pack de bières, se glissant sous son bras pour entrer sans y être invité et ensuite s'installer dans le salon du blond.

« Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours, Kise-kun. »

L'écho de leurs rires dans le couloir fit venir dans la pièce d'autres employés, désireux de se joindre à la bonne ambiance qui entourait leur animateur radio et leur scénariste. Quelques boissons gazeuses et collations furent rapidement apportées et toute l'équipe fêta la fin de la journée dans la bonne humeur. La plupart d'entre eux décidèrent de poursuivre la soirée en faisant la tournée des bars et bien que Kise chercha à le convaincre de se joindre à eux, Kuroko préféra décliner l'invitation et de rentrer tranquillement chez lui.

À travers les rues de Tokyo, le bleuté leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui prenaient place dans le ciel assombri. Il avait bien sûr récolté l'adresse d'Akashi, mais à l'inverse de Kise, il ne voulait pas complètement empiéter sur l'espace vital du rouquin. Kise et lui étaient différents et, de la sorte, son approche devait donc différer. Pour le mannequin, Kuroko avait compris qu'il devait lui rentrer dedans littéralement et, surtout, toujours revenir à la charge avec la même intensité. À l'inverse, concernant Akashi, le bleuté devait le laisser venir à lui. Il aurait beau prouver scientifiquement les atouts de se joindre à leur équipe, si Akashi ne voulait pas le faire, rien ne saurait le convaincre. Cela devait venir de sa part.

Kuroko avait joué cartes sur table, dévoilant tout son jeu en faisant part au principal concerné du faible qu'il rencontrait à son encontre. C'était audacieux et il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts, d'ailleurs, il le regrettait un peu, mais au moins Akashi était au courant de tout à présent. Il ne lui cachait plus rien. Ainsi, si Akashi venait finalement le retrouver, ne serait-ce pas un signe qu'il pourrait espérer un peu plus ?

Il agita néanmoins son visage sur les côtés après qu'une telle idée ait traversé son esprit. Non, il se trompait. Cela signifierait simplement qu'il n'a rien contre le fait qu'un homme puisse être attiré par lui et non qu'il accepterait ses sentiments et lui permette d'entamer une quelconque relation intime.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La sonnerie de son téléphone finit cependant par le ramener à la réalité, le portant à son oreille sans jeter un coup d'œil au nom de l'appelant. Cela devait être Kise de toute façon : une dernière tentative de la part du blond pour le faire venir et passer du temps à ses côtés.

« Je suis fatigué, Kise-kun…

— Oh. Dans ce cas, excuse-moi.

— Akashi-kun !? »

Pendant de longues secondes, Kuroko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de mettre son téléphone sous son nez. Le numéro était inconnu, mais il avait reconnu la voix du directeur. Il se précipita alors à remettre son téléphone contre son oreille et poursuivre leur conversation, s'excusant à de multiples reprises.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? S'intéressa-t-il, espérant qu'Akashi lui donne son accord pour participer à leur émission.

— Comment tourner ça… Est-ce que ta proposition pour boire un verre tiens toujours ? »

L'invitation d'Akashi produisit sur son cœur un loupé magistral. Bêtement, il le fit répéter afin de s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu. Un large sourire vint par la suite fendre son visage en deux parties distinctes. Il oublia complètement la voix de la raison dans sa tête qui lui indiquait de ne pas espérer quelque chose derrière cette invitation soudaine, acceptant plutôt avec un entrain qui aurait dérouté ses amis les plus proches et qui le connaissait si imperméable aux émotions. En ce moment, il se trouvait ailleurs, le cœur léger et les joues rougissantes.

Akashi lui indiqua l'établissement où il se trouvait, avant de raccrocher et de commander un deuxième verre au barman.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kuroko entra dans l'établissement et chercha autour de lui la silhouette du rouquin. A travers la foule et les lumières tamisées, il parvint à le retrouver au comptoir, à l'écart des autres clients. Après l'avoir salué et pris place à ses côtés, il commanda à son tour avant de remercier l'employé. Il jeta par la suite un coup d'œil à l'intention de son voisin qui ne semblait pas en forme, comme en témoignait les cernes sous ses yeux et les quelques mèches rebelles qui lui donnaient un air décoiffé assez attendrissant. Son verre à moitié vide lui fit comprendre qu'Akashi ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer à boire et, par extension, ne l'avait pas invité pour parler plus amplement de leur émission radio.

« Quelque chose est arrivé, Akashi-kun ? »

L'inquiétude présente dans le timbre de sa voix amusa l'intéressé, dont les lèvres se retroussèrent avant de retomber immédiatement. En le voyant faire, Kuroko sentit son cœur se resserrer. Qu'importent les difficultés rencontrées à l'hôpital et l'état de sa mère qui se dégradait sous ses yeux, jamais Akashi n'avait perdu de son sourire comme à l'instant.

« Il y avait une chose qui me permettait de tenir bon, de commencer à accepter sa mort… »

Akashi reprit son téléphone qu'il avait balancé sur le bar, quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le bleuté attendit la suite et le vit chercher dans son répertoire le nom de sa mère. Afin de parer à la musique d'ambiance qui les entourait, Akashi mit le haut-parleur pendant que la sonnerie d'attente s'enclenchait. Une voix masculine leur répondit peu de temps après, commençant à s'énerver de n'avoir aucun retour avant de raccrocher brusquement. Sur son téléphone, le nom du contact apparaissait encore : Maman.

De son côté, Kuroko détailla le nom sous ses yeux pour ensuite observer Akashi qui reposait son téléphone et qui prit à la place sa boisson. Il en but de nombreuses gorgées avant de reposer son verre à nouveau vide. Sa main passa ensuite sur son visage avant de remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux et de les ramener en arrière, un rire sec lui échappant. Il avait découvert cette mauvaise surprise en fin d'après-midi, pour faire son compte-rendu journalier sur le répondeur de sa mère et pouvoir profiter de sa voix, de sa douceur qui lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Son père l'avait averti de cesser ce manège, que ce n'était pas sain pour lui et qu'il devait accepter une bonne fois pour toute la disparition de sa mère. Quelle ironie alors qu'il savait son père perdu dans les photos familiales à longueur de journée. Vestige d'un temps où tout allait pour le mieux et qu'aucune épée de Damoclès ne reposait sur eux.

Akashi était pourtant parvenu à avoir un sursis, à demander une faveur à son père de garder l'abonnement téléphonique un peu plus longtemps. Seulement, il ne pensait pas que son père ne lui donnerait qu'une petite semaine supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

Kuroko comprit que la question d'Akashi n'attendait aucune réponse, pas quand il le voyait s'agiter sur son siège et passer ses mains contre sa nuque pour ensuite ramener son menton contre son torse. À la place de l'homme d'affaires froid qu'il avait entraperçu lorsqu'il cherchait à lui parler du projet d'émission, il ne vit qu'un enfant perdu et effrayé. Il revoyait cet enfant qu'il avait entraperçu à l'hôpital et qui avait pleuré dans ses bras, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Alors, au lieu de prononcer des mots inutiles, il plaça sa main contre le dos du rouquin et y exerça des mouvements de haut en bas.

Les yeux fermés, Akashi profita des gestes produits par Kuroko et finit doucement par se détendre. Il ravala les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux et soupira pour soulager l'émotion qui avait pris sa gorge.

« Tu sais Akashi-kun, tu as le droit d'être triste comme n'importe qui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit interdit de pleurer la mort de sa mère, assura-t-il.

— Tout simplement car pour nos associés et nos concurrents, je vais apparaître comme un enfant qui ne peut plus tenir la main de sa mère et qui trébuche sans celle-ci. Ils doutent déjà de mes capacités, imagine un peu s'ils apprennent que je me suis effondré. »

Le sourire moqueur qui s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akashi ne plut pas à Kuroko. Ces hommes-là n'avaient jamais perdu un parent de leur vie ? Il sentit son sang bouillir alors que les articles sur Akashi et sur son entreprise lui revenaient en mémoire. Ce monde était peuplé d'hypocrites et cela le révulsait.

« Mais à cause d'eux, tu ne peux pas faire correctement ton deuil et nous nous retrouvons là ce soir.

— Si cela te dérange d'être ici…, grinça le rouquin.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. Je suis même très touché que tu m'aies appelé, en vérité. »

Kuroko continua de caresser le dos d'Akashi, de manière plus légère que tout à l'heure. Le but étant simplement de signifier au rouquin qu'il était là pour lui, comme à l'hôpital. Que ce soit pour le consoler ou pour lui tenir compagnie. Akashi lui sourit discrètement, de façon à peine visible, mais cela lui suffit amplement.

« Si tu veux boire ce soir, je serai ton compagnon et t'aiderais à retourner chez toi. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la solution. »

Les deux hommes commandèrent néanmoins une autre tournée, trinquant tous les deux avant de parler de sujets plus triviaux tels que ce qu'ils aimaient faire durant leurs temps libres et leurs aspirations. Ce soir, ils avaient le droit. Akashi avait besoin de décompresser, de s'oublier l'histoire d'une soirée et d'être une personne lambda sortant boire un verre après une rude journée.

Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent les personnes autour d'eux et se concentrèrent uniquement sur l'autre. Kuroko découvrit que le rire d'Akashi était sûrement la chose la plus adorable qui lui avait été permise d'entendre. C'était une chose aussi claire que le tintement d'un carillon un jour d'été. De toute évidence, le rouquin ne semblait pas importuné par les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard, mais au fond Kuroko ne sut pas si c'était là une bonne chose ou non.

Ce soir, il comptait seulement profiter de la présence d'Akashi et en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues à chaque fois que les yeux vermeils illuminés par l'alcool coulaient dans sa direction, Kuroko le détailla sous les moindres coutures : des cheveux rouges légèrement en désordre pour avoir passé la main à de multiples reprises dessus, de sa cravate en partie défaite pour être plus à l'aise et des quelques boutons retirés pour avoir moins chaud. Akashi ne se rendait pas compte de l'image qu'il lui renvoyait.

Au fond, Kuroko remercia en partie l'alcool pour empêcher le rouquin de le voir en train de le dévorer du regard.

 **-x-x-x-**

« Et donc, tu as préféré aller boire un verre avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi et tu n'en as même pas profité pour aller chez lui ? S'époumona Kise à l'intérieur du bureau de Kuroko.

— Je n'aime pas m'imposer et…

— Il t'a proposé de monter dans son taxi ! »

Face à l'attaque de son collègue, Kuroko grimaça. Akashi lui avait en effet proposé de monter avec lui, pour lui éviter l'attente d'un second taxi, mais leurs appartements étaient dans des directions opposées et il avait paniqué. Oui, voilà. Il avait pris peur et avait baragouiné des excuses avant de voir le véhicule disparaître dans l'horizon. Un long soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il n'avait pas su en profiter et rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Car c'était évident, non ? Il avait dit à Akashi que son appartement était à l'opposé du sien, du coup, arrivés en bas du sien, le rouquin lui aurait peut-être proposé de monter avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement, cela n'aurait-il pas fait de lui quelqu'un profitant d'une personne alcoolisée ? Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne désirait pas construire ses espoirs sur un Akashi non-maître de ses gestes et de ses paroles.

« Et tu n'en as même pas profité pour lui reparler de l'émission, se plaignit Kise.

— Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

— Il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais moments, Kurokocchi. Le timing, ça se crée parfois. Ou alors on n'avance jamais. »

Hyūga vint soudainement toquer à la porte laissée ouverte, les avertissant que l'émission allait débuter dans cinq minutes. Ils se levèrent donc pour ensuite regrouper leurs affaires et se mettre en route pour rejoindre le studio d'enregistrement. Alors que le technicien du son s'occupait des dernières modifications et que Kise relisait une dernière fois son texte, Kuroko resta plongé sur la copie du script du jour. Depuis ce matin, il avait laissé sa concentration dans son appartement, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit en évaluant toutes les possibilités s'il avait suivi Akashi dans ce taxi.

Le scénariste tentait pourtant de relativiser. Après tout, il s'agissait là d'un moment passé qu'il ne pouvait à présent modifier, il fallait qu'il l'accepte pour pouvoir continuer. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait une erreur irrécupérable. Il en aurait justement peut-être fait une en accompagnant Akashi chez lui. L'esprit occupé par de nouvelles pensées, Kuroko réussit finalement à penser à autre chose et de se concentrer sur son travail.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il mit les pieds sur son lieu de travail et que Hyūga le prit fermement dans ses bras qu'il crut avoir loupé un train entier. Son air confus amusa par ailleurs le producteur de leur émission, qui ne se gêna pas pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux sarcelle.

« Tu as réussi, Kuroko ! Il a signé !

— Pardon ?

— Akashi-san, il vient de signer le contrat ! »

Au même titre que ses yeux qui s'agrandirent de surprise, Kuroko sentit son cœur arrêter de battre avant de repartir de plus belle. Il demanda si l'homme d'affaires se trouvait encore dans leurs locaux, avant de se mettre à courir à peine il eut entendu la réponse d'Hyūga. À bout de souffle et la poignée de la porte menant à son bureau dans le creux de sa main, Kuroko discerna la silhouette d'Akashi qui jetait des coups d'œil à la pièce avant de se tourner dans sa direction après l'avoir entendu entrer.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres en voyant le scénariste reprendre son souffle, ses cheveux éparpillés dû à la course et les yeux qui n'en revenaient pas de le voir ici. C'était assurément une photographie à prendre.

« Pourquoi ? Finit par demander Kuroko, ayant fini par récupérer son souffle.

— Vous ne voulez plus m'interviewer ? Plaisanta-t-il.

— Si, bien sûr que si. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Rien de grave, rassure-toi. Asseyons-nous, tu veux bien ? »

Comme s'il s'agissait de son propre bureau, Akashi montra la chaise en face de la sienne et lui et Kuroko s'assirent sans perdre davantage de temps. Le bleuté remarqua alors le contrat posé sur la table, où figurait la signature de son vis-à-vis. Après l'avoir pris en main, il lut soigneusement les termes du morceau de papier et ce que leur producteur et Akashi s'étaient mis d'accord. Bien évidemment, aucune question sur le management d'Akashi Corporation ne devait être posée, ainsi que d'autres questions pouvant nuire à l'entreprise d'un point de vue concurrentiel. Akashi n'était pas là pour dévoiler leur manière de fonctionner et ainsi inspirer la concurrence.

Après plusieurs minutes de lecture attentive, Kuroko reposa le contrat sur la table et fut satisfait. Akashi ne les empêchait pas de poser des questions sur son enfance, sur sa mère ni d'autres points de sa vie privée. Du moment que cela restait pertinent pour l'émission.

« Je peux te demander ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, Akashi-kun ?

— Mon secrétaire ? »

Akashi lui révéla ainsi sa conversation avec son assistant, qui avait été mis au courant de la résiliation du contrat téléphonique de sa mère. Depuis le départ de toute manière, cet homme, qui avait travaillé aux côtés de son père, lui avait conseillé de faire cette émission de radio. Il n'avait rien à perdre et puis, c'était un avantage selon lui, de connaître personnellement le scénariste qui rédigerait les textes.

« Et pour une fois, j'ai envie de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. En d'autres mots, je te fais confiance Kuroko. »

Recevoir un tel aveu d'une personne de la trempe d'Akashi lui fit chaud au cœur et apporta quelques rougeurs à ses joues. Un sourire bienheureux tirait ses joues des deux côtés, renfrognant sa tête entre ses épaules pour essayer de retenir le rire qui montait le long de sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

« Du coup, comment procèdes-tu à l'origine ?

— Je me plie à l'emploi du temps de la personne qu'on interviewe et je la rencontre dans les endroits qui l'arrange. Comme son entreprise ou un café qu'elle apprécie. Je fais mon possible pour que ces personnes se sentent à l'aise et qui leur permettent de s'ouvrir plus facilement. Ça peut même se faire par téléphone ou sur ordinateur, mais je préfère tout de même le face-à-face.

— Je vois. »

Pendant un instant, Akashi réfléchit à ses paroles et chercha dans ses souvenirs un endroit qui correspondrait à ses descriptions. Pour cela, il ferma les yeux et croisa les bras contre son torse, permettant à Kuroko de l'observer à loisir. À présent, il sentait son cœur palpiter d'une joie immense, une satisfaction telle qu'il avait peu ressenti jusqu'alors. Akashi lui faisait confiance et avait accepté de faire une émission à leurs côtés.

Il l'avait entendu.

« Dans ce cas, je t'enverrai mon emploi du temps quand je rentrerais chez moi. Tu as enregistré mon numéro sur ton téléphone ?

— P-Pardon ?

— Quand je t'ai appelé ce soir-là pour que tu me rejoignes, en as-tu profité pour enregistrer mon numéro ? On communiquera ainsi pour se donner rendez-vous.

— Ren… »

Kuroko sentit immédiatement son visage s'enflammer. Il chercha nerveusement son téléphone qui atterrit contre le sol dans un claquement sec, le faisant davantage suer face à sa propre maladresse. Plus lentement cette fois-ci, il se ressaisit de son appareil pour vérifier qu'il avait bien sauvegardé le numéro d'Akashi, acquiesçant timidement sans oser relever ses yeux pour voir si le rouquin se moquait ou non de lui. Son cœur se serra en découvrant un sourire glissé sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux vermeil le regardant avec bienveillance. À cet instant, Kuroko sut qu'il était définitivement tombé amoureux de cet homme d'apparence froide et autoritaire, mais qu'il ne s'agissait là en réalité que d'un masque pour se protéger. Masque qu'Akashi semblait avoir décidé de laisser tomber en sa présence.

Les jours qui s'ensuivirent, Akashi et Kuroko se rejoignirent aux endroits de prédilection du rouquin et entamèrent la création du scénario pour l'émission. L'homme d'affaires lui parla ainsi de son enfance stricte, de l'éducation à domicile qu'il avait reçu de la part des meilleurs professeurs jusqu'à son entrée au collège où sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il aille dans un établissement public. Plus qu'une bonne éducation, Shiori mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son fils puisse se créer des liens avec des enfants de son âge et puisse se créer des souvenirs en leurs présences. Cela n'avait pas été une mainte affaire pour que son père donne finalement son accord, lui qui comptait préserver son unique héritier des vices de l'humanité et le protéger au maximum des personnes perfides et envieuses.

Évidemment, cela ne manqua pas et beaucoup d'enfants l'avaient approché sous la demande de leurs parents pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la famille Akashi. Au fil de leurs conversations et des aveux d'Akashi, Kuroko comprit finalement pourquoi il était si difficile de gagner la confiance du rouquin. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se trouver de véritables amis qui ne voyaient pas en lui le futur héritier d'une puissante entreprise, mais simplement un garçon qui aimait jouer au basketball et aller manger des glaces à la supérette après leurs cours.

Au cours de l'élaboration du scénario, Hyūga vint se tenir au courant de son avancée et donna son avis sur différents points qui méritaient d'être approfondis ou modifiés. De sorte que parfois, Akashi dut venir au studio pour s'entretenir directement avec leur producteur pour s'assurer un accord mutuel sur les informations dévoilées. À ces moments, Kise pouvait voir les trois acteurs interagir ensemble, Kuroko prenant à plusieurs reprises la défense d'Akashi et de sa vie privée que les auditeurs n'avaient pas besoin de connaître. Le regard que lui renvoya l'hommes d'affaires ne lui échappa pas non plus : remplis de douceur et de reconnaissance. Un sourire crispé s'étendit alors sur ses lèvres en voyant l'éclat dans son regard, comprenant une bonne fois pour toute que désormais ses chances d'atteindre le cœur du scénariste étaient négatives.

Il se rapprocha toutefois de cette personne qui avait emporté le cœur de Kuroko, lui tendant une bouteille du distributeur pour engager la conversation. Akashi l'attrapa tout en le remerciant, continuant à regarder Hyūga et Kuroko argumenter.

« Vous avez eu raison d'accepter, comme vous pouvez le voir Kurokocchi fera tout pour que tout aille dans votre sens.

— Je sais. J'ai appris qu'il avait fait la même chose pour vous, mais je suis de nature méfiante.

— Oh, cette histoire ! »

Kise passa une main sur sa nuque, embarrassé. Ce n'était pas forcément une période de sa vie qu'il aimait relater, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas nier son existence et faire comme si rien n'en avait écoulé. Même si sa réputation a été réanimée par l'intervention de Kuroko et de l'équipe, quelques agences refusaient encore de travailler avec lui à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Kise n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour que les gros titres réapparaissent dans sa mémoire : _comment une telle déviance peut-elle inspirer nos enfants ? Il risque de les contaminer à leur tour._ Pour les plus respectueux et polis. Sans parler de ses fans féminins qui, déçues, désillusionnées, en avaient par la suite rajouté une couche. En l'histoire de quelques heures, sa popularité était au même niveau que les vers de terre qu'il détestait tant : enterrée sous terre à plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

« C'est vrai que les journaux s'en sont donnés à cœur joie après que les photos volées soient rendues publics. »

Tout en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière son dos, le mannequin qui était renaît de ses cendres sourit en se remémorant la première fois où il avait rencontré Kuroko. Un rire secoua légèrement ses épaules en voyant ce petit bout d'homme se faire reconduire vers la sortie par la sécurité, ces armures à glace qui par leur simple silhouette dissuadait normalement quiconque de s'y frotter. Et pourtant le jour suivant et encore celui d'après, le scénariste était de retour avec toujours plus de détermination et de volonté. Il avait même trouvé le moyen de dénicher son adresse personnelle et de débarquer chez lui, s'invitant dans son salon sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Après avoir finalement accepté d'animer cette émission radio, Kise était lancé dans un univers qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et dont il ne s'était jamais intéressé. Il s'était donc retrouvé perdu et désemparé, pensant à de nombreuses reprises à abandonner et à trouver un autre métier. Seulement, Kuroko s'était de nouveau montré tenace et ne l'avait pas lâché, continuant à le guider et l'aider.

« Kurokocchi est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Faite attention à lui. »

En voyant Kuroko regrouper ses feuilles, Kise quitta son appui que représentait le mur avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Le blond ne se faisait pas d'idées et voyait bien que ces deux-là continuaient de se rapprocher, de se chercher du regard et de partager un seul et même périmètre vital. Il y avait trop de proximité entre les deux hommes pour que ce soit innocent ou non désiré.

À la suite du départ du mannequin, Akashi reporta son attention sur Kuroko qui le rejoignait et qui regarda le dos de Kise, qui finit par disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

« Kise-kun te voulait quelque chose ? L'interrogea le scénariste, en observant la bouteille qu'il détenait toujours entre ses mains.

— Il me disait juste que j'avais bien fait d'accepter votre proposition d'émission. Tu as fini ?

— Oui. Hyūga-san a finalement compris notre point de vue, il n'insistera plus à propos de tes anciennes relations amoureuses.

— Il aurait été déçu de toute façon. »

Son ricanement amusé attisa la curiosité de Kuroko, qui ne résista pas à la tentation d'en savoir davantage. Après tout, on disait bien que la curiosité avait tué le chat, ainsi même s'il risquait d'en souffrir, il désirait des réponses.

« Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que j'ai dû en avoir une ou deux et ça n'a guère tenu longtemps. Je n'avais ni le temps ni ne ressentais de réels sentiments pour elles. »

L'emploi du féminin le fit grimacer. Évidemment, c'était même couru d'avance. Akashi aimait les femmes et était attiré par elles. Depuis leur sortie au bar et de leurs rendez-vous professionnels, bien qu'ils se soient rapprochés et partagés ensemble des instants complices tout en apprenant à mieux se connaître, jamais Akashi n'avait montré des signes avant-coureurs d'attirance ou de sentiments à son encontre.

Il n'approfondit pas la conversation, regardant plutôt le sol. Kuroko ne se rendit donc pas compte du regard que le rouquin lui portait.

« Tu as prévu quelques choses ce soir ? Demanda-t-il pour faire sortir le bleuté de ses pensées.

— Non, je pensais rentrer directement chez moi et avancer le scénario.

— Dans ce cas, allons manger au restaurant. Tu ne peux pas travailler le ventre vide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris par l'invitation de l'homme d'affaires, Kuroko perdit sa capacité à aligner une phrase cohérente. Le sourire que lui offrit Akashi en détaillant son expression décontenancée lui suffit pour le convaincre et de le faire aller où cet homme décidera de l'emmener. Ils rejoignirent un petit établissement de viandes grillées où Akashi avait l'habitude de rejoindre un ami de longues dates pour les grands événements, profitant du saké et de la bière qu'ils mélangeaient afin de faire des _Sake Bomb_ et des mets qu'ils cuisaient à leur convenance. Kuroko aima instantanément l'ambiance de cet endroit convivial où plusieurs hommes en costard avaient fait tomber la cravate et leur veste, riant à gorge déployée.

« Si tu en ressens l'envie, un jour, je pourrai te le présenter, avoua le rouquin après avoir remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes.

— Je serais honoré de rencontrer Nijimura-san, sourit-il.

— Attends de l'avoir rencontré pour te sentir honoré, tu risques de le regretter en vue du personnage. »

Le rire d'Akashi fit un peu plus sourire Kuroko. À ses côtés, il apprit comment faire les fameux _Sake Bomb_ après avoir rempli de moitié un verre de bière, de poser par la suite une paire de baguettes en équilibre sur celui-ci et d'y déposer par-dessus le shooter de saké. Après un regard complice, Akashi tapa la table avec son poing et fit tomber le shot à l'intérieur du verre, mélangeant les deux liquides et, ensuite, inviter Kuroko à faire de même. Tous deux burent leurs boissons pour fêter la fin de la journée, avant de déguster la nourriture apportée.

Cette fois-ci, au cours de la conversation, ce fut au tour de Kuroko de se livrer sur sa vie et le parcours qu'il avait entrepris pour en arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui. Tout comme lui, Akashi désirait en apprendre davantage, ce à quoi Kuroko y répondit avec plaisir. Il apprit donc au rouquin que c'était sa grand-mère qui avait grandement participé à son éducation et à son évolution, car ses parents travaillaient dans leur restaurant et se levaient bien avant lui, pour se coucher bien après. Il était donc très proche d'elle, ce qui expliquait donc ses nombreux allers-retours à l'hôpital pour s'assurer du rétablissement de la vieille femme et combler son ennui. De nature discrète et effacée, il avait eu une adolescence des plus banales.

« Et comment en es-tu venu à travailler pour la radio ?

— Avec ma grand-mère on avait l'habitude de l'écouter, quand on épluchait les légumes ou qu'elle tricotait et que je faisais mes devoirs. On avait une émission qu'on suivait particulièrement, où un homme lisait les lettres de ses auditeurs qui partageaient leurs histoires, qu'elles soient tristes ou heureuses. Il choisissait ensuite une musique pour encourager la personne dont il venait de lire la lettre. J'ai toujours trouvé cela fantastique. »

Kuroko confia ainsi que pour lui, la radio rapprochait les hommes entre eux. Comme il n'y avait pas de visage, qu'une voix, il était plus facile de se confier, de se dévoiler sous son véritable jour et sans supercherie. Ce n'était pas comme à la télévision où on pouvait mentir, composer une palette d'expressions et dégager une certaine figure avec les vêtements portés.

« À la radio, il n'est pas possible de mentir. Les mensonges s'entendent dans la voix, surtout quand il n'y a aucune image pour nous distraire. Les auditeurs se concentrent sur cette voix et sentent quand on essaie de les tromper ou quand un malaise s'installe. C'est ce que j'aime avec la radio. »

Au fur et à mesure que le scénariste dévoilait sa passion pour ce support de communication et ses avantages, Akashi réalisa que depuis le début Kuroko cherchait réellement qu'à l'aider. Avec son père, ils avaient longtemps débattu si oui ou non, il devait se présenter sur un plateau de télévision pour défendre sa cause. Des conseillers en image avaient ainsi défilé dans son bureau, lui conseillant comment se comporter, comment gesticuler et poser la voix. Tout ce stratagème l'avait épuisé avant même de commencer.

« Mais je suis vraiment heureux, Akashi-kun. Merci beaucoup de me faire confiance. »

L'intéressé fut à court de mots face au sourire qui se trouvait en face de lui, d'une pureté et d'une beauté sans pareille. Tout le visage de Kuroko était illuminé d'un bonheur sans nom. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, mais aussi battre un peu plus vite. Cela faisait longtemps que ce dernier ne s'était pas agité de la sorte, en présence d'une autre personne. Ses yeux sanglants observèrent alors davantage cet homme qui retournait les nouveaux morceaux de viande sur le grill, reprenant la conversation sur un autre sujet qu'il n'entendit pas réellement.

À la fin de leur repas et se faisant tard, ils sortirent du petit restaurant et marchèrent jusqu'à un endroit fréquenté dans l'espoir d'y trouver plus facilement des taxis. Leur avancée se fit dans le silence, profitant des brises pour se rafraîchir. Du coin de l'œil, Akashi continua de détailler le profil de Kuroko qui regardait droit devant lui, une main tenant les lanières de son sac contre son épaule. Une énorme écharpe était enroulée autour de son cou et s'arrêtait au niveau de ses lèvres, le voyant enfouir de temps en temps son visage à l'intérieur lorsque le vent hivernal se faisait plus violent.

« Je pense que cette année, il y a de grande chance qu'on ait un Noël blanc, Akashi-kun. »

Cessant de regarder le scénariste, le rouquin leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Un sourire fleurit sur le coin de ses lèvres en songeant à la neige, mais aussi aux chocolats chauds au coin de la cheminée avec un bon roman entre ses mains.

« Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Merci pour le repas, remercia-t-il avant de se diriger vers le taxi qui venait de se garer à leurs côtés.

— Ne travaille pas trop tard sur le scénario. Passe une bonne soirée, Kuroko. »

Son nom, qui roula sur la langue d'Akashi, avant d'arriver à ses oreilles, le fit frissonner. L'homme d'affaires ne l'appelait pas beaucoup par son nom, ce qui produisait toujours sur son corps un certain effet. Il salua alors une deuxième fois Akashi, le feu aux joues, avant de monter dans la voiture qui se mit bientôt en route.

Le taxi eut à peine le temps de disparaître qu'un autre prit sa place, mais Akashi n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention. Il regardait plutôt en direction de ce point à l'horizon où Kuroko venait de disparaître, s'interrogeant encore sur cette émotion qui l'avait agité au cours de leur repas. Il ne perdrait pas de temps à démentir sur ce qui était en train de naître de sa relation avec le scénariste, de tous ces instants qui les avaient indéniablement rapprochés, mais un pas énorme s'établissait entre faire confiance en Kuroko pour son travail et pousser plus loin leur situation.

Plus que jamais, Akashi ressentit le besoin de se confier auprès de quelqu'un. Malheureusement, sa confidente attitrée n'était plus de ce monde et il ne pouvait plus entendre le son de sa voix désormais.

Tout en montant dans le taxi pour rentrer à son tour chez lui, Akashi saisit son téléphone et chercha un instant dans son répertoire le numéro de Nijimura. Son ami avait toujours été de bons conseils et n'avait jamais porté de jugement envers ses actes. Ce fut par ailleurs une voix enjouée qui lui répondit, son ami étant heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akashi se retrouva devant une façade d'immeubles qui n'était pas la sienne. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage du brun, qui l'attendait déjà dans le couloir, appuyé contre l'embrasure de sa porte et les bras croisés contre son torse, une étincelle dans le regard qui ne valait rien qui vaille. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami, Akashi lui avait rapidement expliqué sa situation et déjà, au téléphone, il avait entendu le rire puissant de cet homme qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se moquer tendrement de lui.

Il finit par le rejoindre et lui faire face, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il se raidit lorsqu'une main vint se poser contre sa chevelure vermeille, agitant ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Cette même main qui finalement descendit pour entourer son épaule et le ramener contre un torse musclé, l'emmenant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Allez. Parle-moi de cet homme qui est en train de voler le cœur de mon ami. »

Tout en suivant les pas de Nijimura, Akashi ne démentit pas. Kuroko n'allait pas éternellement travailler sur leur scénario et ce dernier sera rapidement terminé, pour pouvoir tourner l'émission de radio et la diffuser en direct. Mais après ça, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Serait-ce la fin de leurs entrevues et de tout contact entre eux ? Il avait besoin de Nijimura pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il était en train de vivre, d'y mettre du sens pour pouvoir avancer correctement et faire les bons choix.

Une chose était néanmoins sûre : il désirait voir Kuroko sourire, comme au restaurant, encore bien longtemps.

 **-x-x-x-**

À la suite des dernières modifications demandées par Hyūga et retravaillé par Kuroko, le scénario fut terminé et validé par le producteur. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir annoncer sur leurs réseaux sociaux et à la radio que leur prochain invité n'était autre que le célèbre Akashi Seijūrō pour une interview exclusive. Ils avaient donc quelques jours devant eux avant que ladite émission ne soit réalisée. L'homme d'affaires put ainsi voir Kuroko s'étirer longuement sur son siège de bureau, un sourire satisfait devant le document final qu'il allait devoir transmettre à tous ses collègues pour qu'ils puissent l'étudier et faire leur nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement de leur prochaine émission.

Il donna ainsi un exemplaire à Akashi, ses yeux céruléens rencontrant ceux rougeoyants de son vis-à-vis.

« Nous avons réussi, Akashi-kun. N'hésite pas à aller voir Kise-kun si tu as des questions par rapport à quand vous serez à l'antenne, tous les deux. Il saura mieux te répondre que n'importe qui.

— D'accord.

— Le standard sélectionnera aussi un auditeur pour qu'il te pose une question. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mes collègues ne choisiront pas n'importe qui et aucune surprise n'apparaîtra. »

Cette fois-ci, Akashi acquiesça sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Il fixa simplement ces pages qui se trouvaient entre ses mains, son nom et celui de Kise apparaissant avant chaque réplique. Il allait devoir les apprendre, faisant confiance à Kuroko pour leur contenu.

Le scénario était à présent terminé.

Kuroko fronça ses sourcils en remarquant la mine sombre de son vis-à-vis, craignant alors que quelque chose ait changé dans leur collaboration ou que le rouquin prenne tout à coup peur et décide de s'écarter. Sa main se posa alors sur celle de l'homme d'affaires, délicatement et dans l'unique but de le rassurer en partageant un peu de sa chaleur avec lui.

« Fais-moi confiance une dernière fois, Akashi-kun. Tout va bien se passer.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Dis-moi, tu fais quelque chose après…

— Kurokocchi ! Hyūga vient de me prévenir ! »

Arrivant telle une tornade dans le bureau du scénariste, Kise se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier et le félicita de vive voix. Il récupéra par la suite son exemplaire du scénario et le tendit vers le plafond, comme s'il s'agissait d'une énième merveille du monde. Son attitude amusa Kuroko, qui jeta par la suite un regard vers Akashi qui avait été coupé dans son élan. Il l'interrogea silencieusement, mais le rouquin agita simplement son visage sur les côtés pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important.

Finalement, Akashi les salua et quitta le bureau puis le studio d'enregistrement. Il avait senti que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

 **-x-x-x-**

Le jour de l'émission était finalement arrivé.

Comme prévu par la hiérarchie et l'équipe, des journalistes, des hommes et des femmes, attendaient l'arrivée du grand Akashi Seijūrō devant les portes du studio d'enregistrement. Des agents de la sécurité avaient été embauchés pour assurer la sécurité du rouquin, Hyūga trouvant qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Le producteur avait par ailleurs envoyé Kuroko auprès d'Akashi pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne se défile pas au dernier moment, mais aussi pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à traverser la foule. Seulement, Kuroko avait déjà prévu d'accompagner Akashi, acceptant donc rapidement la demande de son employeur.

Ce fut donc ensemble et sous le feu des appareils photographiques que Kuroko avança aux côtés d'Akashi, habillé d'un somptueux costard trois pièces sombres. Les questions des journalistes fusaient de toute part, demandant au principal intéressé pourquoi il avait choisi de s'exprimer à la radio et non pas ailleurs, s'ils ne méprisaient pas les autres supports de communication ou s'il comptait justement aller autre part après. Akashi ne répondit à aucune de ces questions, continuant d'avancer jusqu'à entrer dans l'établissement.

Une fois à l'intérieur et les agents de sécurité s'assurant que les personnes extérieures ne puissent pas entrer, Kuroko soupira. Il n'était pas habitué aux mouvements de foule. Son regard coula ensuite sur la silhouette du rouquin mise en valeur par son costume sur-mesure, mettant en valeur sa chevelure et ses yeux sanglants. Une réelle prestance se dégageait d'Akashi et le laissait admiratif, ne se lassant pas de l'observer et de le détailler sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

La question posée par Akashi lui fit réaliser qu'il s'était arrêté après avoir franchi les portes d'entrées, alors que le rouquin l'attendait dans l'ascenseur en retenant les portes. Après avoir pressé le pas et s'être glissé à ses côtés, le scénariste s'excusa avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour monter jusqu'à leur étage. Un silence palpable s'installa dans la cage d'ascenseur, les deux hommes n'échangeant pas le moindre mot et regardant droit devant eux. Kuroko était nerveux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il tenait énormément à cette émission, la carrière d'Akashi étant en jeu et il ne se pardonnerait pas d'avoir contribué à sa chute. Depuis hier, il n'avait rien réussi à avaler tellement son estomac était noué.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Un sursaut le prit lorsqu'il entendit Akashi prononcer son nom et tourner son regard confiant et assuré dans le sien.

« Après l'émission, attends-moi dans ton bureau. Ne laisse personne entrer si ce n'est pas moi, compris ? »

La bouche ouverte, hagard, Kuroko voulut demander des explications. Malheureusement, Akashi s'engouffra déjà dans le couloir et fut accueilli par Hyūga qui l'accompagna jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement où était déjà assis Kise. Il prit ainsi place à ses côtés, après l'avoir salué, et plaça le casque contre ses oreilles pour ensuite régler le micro à sa taille. À leurs côtés, Hyūga leur donna les dernières directives avant de prendre place dans la place à côté et observer le technicien du son faire les derniers ajustements.

« Vous êtes prêt, Akashicchi ? Demanda Kise, ses collègues n'entendant pas encore leur conversation.

— Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

— Tant mieux. J'ai l'impression que Kurokocchi a pris votre stress, regardez-le. »

Coulant son regard en direction du scénariste, Akashi put ainsi le voir s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise et triturer le scénario au point d'en plier les pages. Un sourire tendre étendit ses lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux observateurs de Kise, qui de son côté, finit par sourire à son tour. Malgré qu'il ne pût avoir le cœur du bleuté, il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de ce dernier, même s'il ne serait pas celui qui le lui offrirait.

Puis, Hyūga se mit au centre de la pièce et leur signala que l'émission allait débuter.

« Antenne dans trois, deux, un !

— Bonsoir à tous nos auditeurs, ici Kise Ryōta pour vous accompagner en ce début de soirée. Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'honneur de recevoir le PDG d'Akashi Corporation : Akashi Seijūrō.

— Bonsoir. Merci à vous de me recevoir. »

Parlant distinctement, Akashi et Kise suivirent le script établit par Kuroko à la lettre. Les questions et réponses se succédèrent naturellement, sans le moindre accroc, pour le plus grand soulagement de Kuroko et de toute l'équipe. Comme convenu, Akashi parla de sa mère et de l'importance de celle-ci dans son évolution personnelle et le rôle déterminant qu'elle a eu dans son enfance, Kise faisant remonter les remarques filtrées de certains auditeurs attendris par ces histoires, que lui transmettaient ses collègues dans l'oreillette.

« J'imagine que sa disparition n'a pas été facile à gérer, émotionnellement parlant, poursuivit Kise.

— En effet. Mais n'est-ce pas normal ? Ma mère nous a quittés, mais il s'agissait aussi de la femme de mon père. Tout le monde connaît le nom de ma famille vis-à-vis de notre entreprise, mais nous avons avant tout perdu un membre de notre famille. »

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Kuroko sourit. Akashi s'en tirait à merveille et l'audience ne cessait de grimper.

« Nous avons fait des recherches et avons appris que plusieurs personnes remettent vos qualifications pour la gestion d'Akashi Corporation en question, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Ce sont des inepties. La mort de ma mère est tragique, mais ça ne rendra jamais mon travail moins performant. »

Akashi confia ainsi que son entreprise était à la recherche d'un nouvel employé pour occuper le poste laissé par Shiori, que ce dernier ne resterait pas éternellement vacant et que l'entreprise devait continuer à tourner et être le mastodonte qu'on lui reconnaissait. Il parla aussi pendant un certain temps des projets futurs, ce qu'il envisageait d'établir pour rendre l'entreprise encore plus puissante, tout en restant volontairement vague afin de ne pas inspirer la concurrence.

Du côté du standard, les coups de fil ne cessaient d'être émis pour pouvoir parler directement avec le jeune PDG. Kuroko tourna donc sa tête dans leurs directions avant de se reconcentrer sur Akashi qui se débrouillait parfaitement. Il était convaincu que les prochains jours du rouquin allaient être dégagés de tous problèmes.

« À présent, si vous le voulez bien, un auditeur sélectionné souhaite vous poser une question personnelle, avertit Kise.

— Je vous écoute.

— _Bonsoir… Je m'appelle Satō Touya. Je viens aussi de perdre ma mère et je voulais savoir… Comment faites-vous ? »_

Toute l'équipe, mais aussi tous les autres auditeurs purent entendre la voix chargée d'émotions de cet homme. Kuroko ferma les yeux, se rappelant de ce soir où il avait rejoint Akashi dans ce bar, mais aussi toute cette froideur qu'il avait reçu de sa part au début de leurs échanges. Il se souvint aussi de tous ces instants partagés à l'hôpital, de ces larmes versées et de ce masque qui était tombé face à lui et qui avait fini de conquérir son cœur.

La souffrance de cet auditeur lui rappela celle d'Akashi, cette même douleur qui devait être toujours présente, encore aujourd'hui.

« À vrai dire, Satō-san, ce n'est toujours pas facile. J'avais pour habitude de l'appeler et de toujours lui laisser un message sur son répondeur, pour lui raconter ma journée et mes problèmes. Entendre sa voix me rassurait et me donnait la force d'avancer et de me battre. Mais son abonnement a été résilié et j'ai dû affronter la réalité une deuxième fois.

— _Et maintenant ?_

— J'essaie d'avancer et de me concentrer sur les choses importantes dans ma vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas chose facile, ça prendra quelques mois, mais réfléchissez à ce que vous aimez, Satō-san. Réfléchissez-y et investissez-vous dedans le plus que vous le pouvez. Ne vous renfermez pas sur vous-même et sortez avec votre famille, vos amis. Appelez-les, ils seront toujours là pour vous. »

Dirigeant son regard vers Kuroko, il vit celui-ci se redresser et rougir. À l'intérieur de ce bar où Kuroko l'avait rejoint, Akashi avait finalement réalisé auprès de Nijimura que cette personne prenait réellement une place dans sa vie.

Puis, après avoir terminé sa conversation avec Satō, Akashi et Kise échangèrent quelques répliques au sujet de l'entreprise du rouquin avant que l'animateur radio le remercie de sa présence. De la musique fut par la suite envoyée et Kise fit signe à Akashi qu'il pouvait retirer le casque, le bouton _On Air_ s'étant éteint quelques secondes auparavant.

« Vous avez été fantastique, Akashicchi ! Meilleur que moi à mon premier essai !

— Merci à toi. C'était agréable. »

Après une poignée de mains, Akashi sortit du studio d'enregistrement pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Il devait rejoindre Kuroko au plus vite, ne l'ayant pas vu dans l'autre pièce. Le bleuté devait déjà avoir filé à l'endroit indiqué dans l'ascenseur. Malheureusement, il fut retenu par Hyūga qui posa fortement la main contre son épaule tout en le remerciant de vive voix. Son aisance à la radio l'avait époustouflé et le producteur cherchait à le recruter pour de futures émissions économiques, pour avoir son avis d'expert.

« J'y réfléchirai. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois partir, indiqua-t-il.

— Oh oui, je ne vous retiens pas plus. Vous avez mon numéro ! »

Akashi ne préféra pas lui répondre que non, il ne l'avait pas, préférant s'engouffrer dans le couloir. À force d'être venu dans ces locaux pour l'élaboration du scénario, il connaissait chaque recoin et chaque raccourci pour retrouver le bureau de Kuroko. En face de la porte de celui-ci, il stabilisa son souffle et se recoiffa rapidement, resserrant aussi sa cravate et replaçant ses vêtements pour qu'il n'y ait aucun faux pli. Cette fois-ci, la nervosité prenait le dessus sur son self-control.

Longuement, il soupira pour se décharger de ce mauvais stress, en profita pour fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Kuroko se trouvait derrière cette porte à l'attendre. Il serait impoli de le faire patienter davantage. Il toqua ainsi fortement, entendant aussitôt la voix du scénariste.

« Qui est-ce ?

— C'est moi, Kuroko. Ouvre. »

La seconde suivante, le visage du bleuté lui apparut et toute sa nervosité s'envola lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Une lueur différente les illuminait, des rougeurs agrémentant son visage et sa peau claire. Au fond, tous deux savaient le pourquoi de cette rencontre. Du moins, dans le cas de Kuroko, il le supposait. Cependant, il n'allait pas faire le premier pas. Il en avait déjà suffisamment fait. Cette fois-ci, cela allait être au tour d'Akashi, pour éviter à son cœur de nouvelles désillusions.

Kuroko se recula alors, permettant au rouquin d'entrer. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Akashi se poser contre ses joues et frissonna quand une paire de lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes. Ses propres mains ne tardèrent pas à se saisir de la veste de l'homme d'affaires, s'y raccrochant alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres pour y laisser glisser une langue curieuse. Il n'était pas en train de rêver : Akashi initiait leur premier baiser et prenait les rênes de celui-ci. Il se laissa donc complètement faire, profitant de l'échange, le relançant lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle.

Il flottait sur un petit nuage et oubliait complètement son environnement, préférant nettement continuer à découvrir cette bouche, cette langue qui continuait de caresser la sienne et qui l'électrisait dangereusement. Par ces baisers que lui offraient Akashi, Kuroko ne regretta absolument pas toute cette attente. Le rouquin l'embrassait avec passion, une de ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux sarcelle alors que l'autre avait entretemps agrippé sa taille pour les rapprocher.

À bout de souffle, les deux hommes finirent par se séparer. Ils restèrent cependant étroitement liés, leur front collé l'un à l'autre et leur regard fixé dans celui du vis-à-vis.

« Continuons à nous voir, Kuroko, confia enfin Akashi.

— C'est ça ta déclaration ? S'amusa le bleuté.

— Le baiser n'était pas suffisant ?

— Non. En effet. »

Un petit sourire en coin étendit les lèvres de Kuroko, qui noua ses bras autour de la nuque d'Akashi avant de lui voler ses lèvres à son tour. L'homme d'affaires se laissa docilement faire, savourant la douceur et la tendresse qui se dégageaient des baisers de Kuroko. Une certaine pudeur se retrouvait dans sa façon d'embrasser, mais cela ne fit que l'attirer davantage vers cette personne remplit de bienveillance.

« Sors avec moi, Kuroko Tetsuya. »

Un rire léger traversa le principal intéressé, n'étant pas étonné de recevoir une telle proposition qui pourrait facilement être assimilée à un ordre. Son amusement fit étirer un sourire sur les lèvres d'Akashi, qui serra davantage cet homme contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque et humant son odeur. Il ne regretterait jamais de lui avoir fait confiance, même si demain ils apprenaient que l'interview n'avait servi à rien ou si, dans le pire des scénarios, qu'il avait eu l'effet inverse de leurs espérances.

« Je suis d'accord, Akashi-kun. Où dois-je signer ? »

Pour faire taire cette bouche taquine, Akashi l'embrassa une énième fois.

Dans le couloir, Kise alla pour rejoindre Kuroko afin de fêter la fin de l'émission tant attendue et si difficile, mais s'arrêta en voyant les deux acteurs principaux s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Akashi n'avait même pas pensé à fermer la porte derrière lui, après son entrée. Kise put ainsi les voir se taquiner, se prendre dans les bras avant de continuer à toujours s'embrasser au point que des rougeurs vinrent empourprer son visage. Il referma finalement la porte pour eux, les autres n'ayant pas besoin d'assister à un tel spectacle intime.

Il pressa le pas pour quitter le couloir, quand il heurta quelque chose. Ce quelque chose étant finalement quelqu'un qui grommela diverses injures avant de diriger un regard furieux dans sa direction. Son vis-à-vis replaça sèchement la housse de sa guitare contre son épaule, attendant de toute évidence des excuses qui ne vinrent pas.

« Oui ? Finit par souffler Kise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se recevait un tel regard incendiaire de la part de cet inconnu.

— Tu viens de me rentrer dedans et tu vois pas où est le problème ?

— Oh ! Excuse-moi alors. »

N'étant pas convaincu pas les excuses de ce jeune mal élevé, le brun jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. Il jura à nouveau avant de dépasser Kise, se mettant à courir en sens inverse du blond. Ce même blond qui regarda cet inconnu disparaître après avoir tourné à droite, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Kise ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas et reprit sa route, comptant sortir ce soir pour oublier son amour à sens unique et profiter de la vie.

Sans savoir, pour l'instant, que cette rencontre fortuite allait répondre à ces deux objectifs dans un avenir prochain.


	2. Bonus

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Joyeuse année 2019 ! J'espère que vous avez été gâté(e)s à Noël et que vous avez pu profiter du Nouvel An.

Voici comme promis le bonus de l'OS pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi, qui justifie par ailleurs le rating M. Comme le reste de cette histoire, j'ai particulièrement apprécié l'écrire et retrouver ces deux bouts de choux ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié écrire sur cet Akashi, que je voulais montrer plus humain. J'espère avoir réussi cet objectif et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

 **ellie27 :** Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tu as tout à fait raison ;) Akashi peut compter sur Kuroko pour le chouchouter, quoique... tu verras dans cette partie qui d'entre les deux est réellement le plus choyé xD Et tu as bien raison pour Kasamatsu, c'était bien lui ! Si tu repasses par-là, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **A :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments que tu me fais, je suis vraiment touchée. Je suis ravie que l'OS t'ais plu et j'espère que cette petite suite te plaira ;) Vive le AkaKuro ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire merveilleux et je te souhaite une bonne lecture si tu repasses par-là ! Bonne année à toi aussi :)

Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ajouté en favori cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine ;) Pour de nouvelles aventures AkaKuro !

* * *

 **Bonus**

* * *

Akashi vit la nouvelle employée aménager son bureau, déposant un cadre photo à côté de son ordinateur ainsi que quelques décorations pour égayer le bois massif. Son nom avait été gravé sur l'écriteau en verre, au-dessus de son titre au sein de l'entreprise. Le regard du rouquin s'y attarda, lisant et relisant ces quelques mots : directrice adjointe. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de sa mère, laissant son poste vacant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait enfin trouvé la candidate qui saurait reprendre le flambeau et lui rendre honneur.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'émission de radio animée par Kise et l'équipe, dont Kuroko. Un mois durant lequel Akashi était finalement passé sur différentes chaînes télévisées, se faisant à présent entendre et démentant les journaux à scandale le dépeignant comme un animal blessé ne demandant qu'une mise à mort pour soulager ses peines. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres au souvenir du lendemain de l'émission radio, de l'effervescence des réseaux sociaux, de ces citoyens qui le soutenaient, lui souhaitant toutes leurs condoléances. En un mois, il avait pris plus d'assurance et s'était imposé auprès des autres directeurs qui, à présent, l'écoutaient sans remettre en question ses instructions.

Petit à petit, il prenait les rênes de la société et de son poste. Il n'oublia pourtant pas que tout cela était en partie dû grâce à l'aide d'un certain homme, qui aujourd'hui encore occupé ses journées et ses pensées.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'Akashi put finalement se détendre, étirant ses bras avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un message de la part de Kuroko, lui signalant que le scénariste l'attendait en bas de son entreprise. Sans tarder davantage, il regroupa ses affaires, enfila son manteau et partit rejoindre son amant. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva en apercevant la silhouette du bleuté, appuyé contre la rambarde délimitant le trottoir de la route.

En un mois, ils avaient continué à se voir comme Akashi le lui avait demandé, en lui proposant de sortir ensemble. À mainte reprise, Kuroko venait donc le chercher après ses heures de travail ou lui-même venait le rejoindre au studio d'enregistrement. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour manger ensemble ou boire un verre. Parfois, ils allaient au cinéma selon l'heure et si une séance les intéressait. Kuroko était déjà venu chez lui et il avait aussi découvert le petit appartement du scénariste, qui avait longuement hésité avant de l'inviter chez lui. Il était étriqué, souvent en désordre et Kuroko n'avait jamais pris le temps de le décorer. L'appartement d'Akashi était l'opposé même : spacieux, décoré avec goût et raffinement et orienté sud, ce qui projetait une lumière continue dans la pièce de vie.

« Bonsoir. »

Ayant fini par rejoindre son amant, Akashi vint déposer un baiser sur ses tempes. Il faisait trop sombre pour que les autres passants prêtent attention à son geste, de sorte que l'homme d'affaires profita de cette proximité pour souffler à l'oreille de Kuroko qu'il lui avait manqué. Son cœur se réchauffa en apercevant le sourire en coin du bleuté, ainsi que ses joues rougies. Ils se mirent alors en route pour rejoindre son appartement, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour marcher un peu et discuter, leurs mains se frôlant et l'étincelle présente dans leurs regards signifiants que c'était là un geste tout sauf involontaire.

Une fois rentrés et leurs affaires déposées dans un coin, Akashi se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il sourit en se rappelant du jour où il avait mis les pieds chez Kuroko, apercevant divers repas tout fait. Ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que son amant cuisinait que très rarement.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Vint l'interroger ce dernier après s'être glissé à ses côtés, l'observant en train de découper les légumes.

— Je repensais à ton alimentation avant que l'on ne se voie. » Se moqua-t-il tendrement.

Du coin de l'œil, Akashi put voir Kuroko s'empourprer avant de détourner le regard tout en cherchant une réponse qui le sauverait. Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et cela amusa un peu plus le rouquin, qui retourna à l'élaboration de son plat.

Après avoir dressé la table et apporté les différentes assiettes, Kuroko put profiter une énième fois de la cuisine de son petit ami et se ravit encore une fois d'avoir mis la main sur un véritable cordon bleu. Son bon appétit et son air, ravi à chaque bouchée, firent plaisir à Akashi qui, à son tour, plongea ses baguettes dans les différents accompagnements.

Bien que cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Akashi et Kuroko se voyaient que très rarement. Deux fois par semaine étaient une chance pour eux. Les fois où ils arrivaient à se voir, une fois atteint le lit le rouquin tombait immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Ils en avaient discuté, tout d'abord, car Akashi ne voulait pas laisser naître de malentendus ou des idées farfelues dans la tête du bleuté, qui finalement avait tout à fait compris. Avec l'émission radio, l'arrivée de la nouvelle employée et l'agitation des journalistes, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis bien longtemps.

Mais ce soir était différent. Il avait posé quelques jours de repos. Se réveiller aux côtés de Kuroko à moitié réveillé, les yeux paresseux et les cheveux en désordre, était une image bien trop attendrissante pour qu'il laisse de nouveau une telle opportunité se reproduire sans en profiter. Leurs baisers ne lui suffisaient plus pour contenir son envie de l'étreindre et de se perdre dans le creux de ses reins.

« Je vais prendre une douche, Akashi-kun. » Le prévint le scénariste alors qu'il débarrassait la table.

Il acquiesça sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, suivant simplement du regard la silhouette de son amant qui s'éloignait, se tournant une fois dans sa direction avant de poursuivre sa route et finir par disparaître après que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui.

Un tas de questions sur la manière de procéder lui traversa dès lors l'esprit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entamé de relation amoureuse et il avait peur d'avoir oublié comment faire. Akashi souhaitait que leur première fois reste un bon souvenir et qu'il n'y ait donc aucun faux pas. La vibration de son téléphone le sortit pourtant de ses réflexions, pour ensuite lui faire froncer les sourcils. Le message avait été écrit par Kuroko.

Décontenancé, il lut les quelques mots. Il les relut même à de nombreuses reprises, se demandant si tout cela était bien réel et s'il n'hallucinait pas.

 _« Rejoins-moi. »_

Son attention se porta sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Akashi sentit ses mains devenir moite, mais surtout son corps se réchauffer d'une chaleur longtemps mise en second plan. Sans se faire attendre davantage, le rouquin se positionna en face de ce morceau de bois, seul obstacle qui le séparait encore de son amant. Il avait confiance en Kuroko et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur celui-ci pour le guider avec patience et bienveillance. Pendant un court instant, il se remémora le sourire que le scénariste lui avait offert dans ce restaurant de grillades. Ce qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour descendre la poignée et faire son entrée dans la salle d'eau.

Sa salle de bain était typiquement japonaise, avec une cabine de douche sur la gauche et, au fond de la pièce, la baignoire en cet instant illuminée par les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Toutefois, Akashi regarda bien autre chose que son mobilier. Sous les jets d'eau et la vapeur qui commençait à rendre opaques les parois de verre, il discernait les courbes de son amant. Sa gorge ne tarda pas à devenir sèche et le fit déglutir pendant que ses yeux observaient de bas en haut son homme à quelques mètres de lui, qui passait ses mains sur son ventre mince avant de remonter au niveau de ses épaules. Il descendit un peu plus bas, son cœur battant un peu plus vite à chaque centimètre de peau découverte, jurant silencieusement contre la vapeur pour camoufler cette partie précise de l'anatomie de Kuroko.

« Je finissais par me dire que tu ne viendrais pas, Akashi-kun.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une telle invitation de ta part, pour être tout à fait honnête, répondit-il en continuant de le détailler sous toutes les coutures.

— Tu me dévorais du regard tout au long du repas. J'ai cru que tu avais compris le sous-entendu de ma phrase. »

Ainsi, il n'avait pas été discret sur ses intentions de la soirée. Cette constatation lui décrocha un petit rire alors qu'il dénouait sa cravate, puis déboutonna sa chemise sous le regard intéressé de Kuroko qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Le scénariste avait une envie vorace de son amant et en avait assez de patienter et d'attendre le bon moment. Comme le lui avait dit Kise un jour, il n'existait pas de réel bon timing. Il fallait parfois le créer. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fini par envoyer ce message à Akashi.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur l'homme d'affaires à présent aussi nu que lui, un sourire complice étiré sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ils prirent le temps de se regarder de la tête aux pieds, leurs regards étant attirés inéluctablement sur le membre de l'autre. Kuroko apporta de l'importance au regard de son petit ami, qui était toujours sorti uniquement avec des femmes. Un souffle d'air frais balaya ses inquiétudes lorsqu'Akashi passa une main sous son oreille et vint l'embrasser avec fougue. La caresse de sa langue contre la sienne le fit chavirer, s'agrippant dès lors à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Il laissa son dos s'appuyer contre la cabine et le torse du rouquin s'appuyer contre le sien, le contact de leur peau à elle seule battant l'eau chaude qui continuait de s'écouler au-dessus d'eux. Un courant électrique qui les traversa mutuellement, les rendant un peu plus avides des caresses et des lèvres de l'autre.

Les deux amants durent toutefois se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, laissant leur front collé l'un à l'autre et le bout de leur nez se frôler. Akashi admira les orbes bleutés de Kuroko, qui ne voyaient que lui en cet instant. Le rouquin aimait ce sentiment, se sentir aimé et apprécié pour sa juste valeur. Ses mains prirent ainsi en coupe le visage de son amant, venant déposer ses lèvres contre ses joues, partout et ailleurs à la fois. Il entendit le scénariste rire de ses attentions, les mains de son amant caressant son dos et ses soupirs se répercutant sur son visage ou sur sa nuque.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi, Kuroko, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

— Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai envoyé ce message, à ton avis ? »

L'une des mains de Kuroko, qui reposait jusqu'alors sur son torse, se mit à descendre et caresser du bout des doigts sa peau frémissante. Akashi dut placer sa main à plat contre la paroi de douche, pendant que celle de Kuroko migrait de plus en plus bas. Ses yeux observaient cette main qui descendaient vers son sexe qui s'était dressé depuis un certain temps. La friction contre celui de Kuroko avait facilité son état actuel et il ne demandait plus qu'à être soulagé.

Un soupir de bien-être couvrit la salle de bain, suivit par un autre, tandis que Kuroko s'activait à caresser la hampe de son amant. Du coin de l'œil, Kuroko détailla l'expression de l'homme d'affaires et sentit les papillons l'envahir. Quelques rougeurs avaient pris ses joues et il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir les vagues de plaisir le traverser. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté et de joie de se savoir dans un tel endroit, dans de telles circonstances, avec cet homme rencontré par hasard à l'hôpital.

Il flottait sur un petit nuage.

« Akashi-kun… Touche-moi aussi. »

Les yeux vermeil se rouvrirent pour l'observer et Kuroko y découvrit une flamme jusqu'alors méconnue : une flamme de passion, d'envie et de désir mêlés. Le regard jeté par Akashi se répercuta sur sa turgescence qui frémit.

D'une main tout d'abord hésitante, Akashi effleura l'érection de son petit ami. Ses doigts montèrent et descendirent contre la peau tendue, s'attardant parfois sur les contours du gland, avant de finalement l'empoigner et commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Les gémissements de Kuroko à son oreille lui indiquèrent qu'il était sur la bonne voie, imitant alors les gestes de son amant sur son propre sexe dans un effet de mimétisme pour lui procurer les mêmes plaisirs que lui ressentaient.

Les gémissements de Kuroko se firent saccadés, appelant davantage son nom et passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour les rapprocher, mais surtout pour pouvoir s'accrocher à lui. Akashi le sentit trembler contre lui et accéléra le rythme de sa main, ses doigts jouant un peu plus avec le sommet de son érection. Lorsque son pouce caressa son gland, il vit Kuroko se tendre et un jet venir recouvrir son ventre avant de se faire nettoyer par l'eau qui continuait de ruisseler.

Kuroko redescendit petit à petit de son orgasme pour trouver l'expression satisfaite d'Akashi. Un sourire en coin couvrait les lèvres de son amant, le rendant terriblement craquant. Il réalisa pourtant bien rapidement que sa main s'était arrêtée et, par ce fait, qu'il avait été le seul à jouir. La panique sembla se lire sur son visage puisqu'Akashi vint l'embrasser furtivement.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'égaliser les scores. Tant qu'on y prend tous les deux du plaisir, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Kuroko ne renchérit pas, mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Ses mains agrippèrent ainsi les épaules du rouquin et il inversa leur position, laissant Akashi le privilège d'appuyer son dos contre la paroi. Évidemment, il entendit la surprise dans la voix de son amant, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et s'abaissa pour que bientôt ses genoux touchent le sol. Son regard se focalisa sur le sexe dressé d'Akashi et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

« Kuroko, je viens de te dire que… »

Mais la fin de la phrase d'Akashi mourut dans un gémissement, Kuroko n'avait pas attendu poliment qu'il termine sa phrase que sa bouche vienne l'engloutir. Un râle de plaisir échappa à Akashi, dont les mains attrapèrent les cheveux sarcelle. Kuroko se recula et relâcha complètement la turgescence pour reprendre son souffle, sa main prenant la relève pendant qu'il levait un regard taquin en direction de son petit ami. Ce dernier avait le visage déformé par le plaisir, la respiration rapide. Il poursuivit donc sans hésiter dans sa gâterie, sa langue goûtant à cette peau frémissante et chaude sur toute sa longueur. Pendant que sa main s'occupait du sommet, Kuroko suçota les bourses avant de remonter le long de la turgescence avec sa langue.

Il engloutit une nouvelle fois l'érection d'Akashi et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses mouvements de va-et-vient et essayant d'aller un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Au-dessus de lui, les gémissements d'Akashi se firent plus rapides, plus puissants. Contre sa tête, Kuroko put sentir la poigne de son amant se resserrer. Il se recula alors et se remit debout, sa main reprenant les mouvements de va-et-vient pendant que sa bouche s'occupait cette fois-ci du cou d'Akashi. Il y déposa quelques baisers papillons et mordilla la peau tendre, avant de lécher les zones qu'il découvrit sensibles.

Ce ne fut qu'une histoire de secondes avant que l'homme d'affaires ne rende les armes, jouissant à son tour.

Kuroko admira son corps qui se détendit au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, au même titre que l'eau qui s'abattait sur eux et qui était devenu froide. Ou alors ils s'agissaient simplement d'eux, devenus trop chaud par leurs activités et ce besoin de sentir l'autre, de le ressentir même.

« Agir de la sorte alors que je t'avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas la peine, maugréa Akashi en se passant la main contre son visage.

— Mais c'était agréable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne pouvant indéniablement nier ce fait, Akashi plongea son regard dans celui de Kuroko et y vit toute la malice de celui-ci.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, malgré le goût encore amer qui résidait dans la bouche du bleuté. Akashi coupa ensuite l'eau et sortit les peignoirs, sous le regard incertain de Kuroko qui prit tout de même le vêtement. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'une serviette s'abattit sur ses cheveux humides, découvrant alors la silhouette de son amant derrière son dos qui prit soin de les sécher.

« Il serait dommage que nous attrapions froid tous les deux demain. Sachant qu'en plus, j'ai pris des jours de congés. » Précisa le rouquin en lisant l'incompréhension dans son regard.

Kuroko resta silencieux, se laissant choyer sans cesser d'observer les gestes d'Akashi. Son cœur fondait comme la neige aux premiers rayons de soleil, lorsqu'il se rendait compte que l'homme d'affaires avait beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse à offrir. De toute évidence, Akashi aimait prendre soin de ses proches, que ce soit en leur préparent de bons repas ou en cet instant précis. Ainsi sans réfléchir davantage, se laissant porter par cette vague d'émotions qui animait son cœur et son corps, Kuroko l'embrassa.

Sans s'échanger le moindre mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre en laissant en chemin les peignoirs, échoués au sol. Kuroko retrouva la douceur des draps d'Akashi, mais n'y fit guère attention. Son regard était focalisé sur le corps de son amant au-dessus du sien, le bout de ses doigts caressant l'avant-bras qu'Akashi avait posé à côté de son visage pour se maintenir. Il vit dans ses yeux une part d'hésitation, d'incertitude qui le toucha. Kuroko savait que son petit ami voulait bien faire, trop bien faire la plupart du temps.

Pour le rassurer et le mettre en confiance, il releva une de ses mains pour venir caresser la joue d'Akashi.

« Laisse-toi guider par ce que tu as envie de faire, Akashi-kun. Partageons et découvrons ensemble ce qui nous plaira et ce qui nous plaira pas. On a tout le temps pour ça. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Akashi plaça sa main sur le dos de la sienne et vint embrasser l'intérieur. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent beaucoup, leurs mains continuant de découvrir le corps de l'autre et d'apprendre les zones sensibles. Une fois l'une d'entre elles découvertes, ils y revenaient et changeaient la manière de procéder pour obtenir le meilleur résultat. Ce fut donc beaucoup de caresses et de soupirs que les deux hommes partagèrent. Des gestes tendres, intimes, qui les mettaient en confiance et qui faisaient grimper leur excitation.

Puis, dans la continuité naturelle des événements, Akashi ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en ressortit alors le lubrifiant acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Il en induisit ses doigts, sa bouche continuant de jouer avec les mamelons dressés de Kuroko, dont le torse s'arqua pour profiter de ce contact. Le scénariste frissonna en sentant l'index de son amant dessiner des cercles autour de son entrée, le faisant saisir les draps dans le creux de ses mains. Il fit tout son possible pour se détendre, Akashi l'aidant en continuant de l'embrasser et de caresser du bout de sa langue ses tétons, le lobe de son oreille ou encore sa nuque.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulèrent, Akashi sentit les parois s'élargirent et lui permettre d'insérer lentement un premier doigt. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il sentit Kuroko se resserrer, une grimace venant assombrir son visage. Pour éloigner la douleur, il lui chuchota des mots doux et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Il ne fit progresser son avancée que lorsque Kuroko lui en donna le signal, y ajoutant un deuxième doigt lorsque le bleuté lui fit comprendre être prêt.

À présent, le rouquin accentua ses allées et venues dans le but d'élargir cet endroit qui bientôt l'accueillera. Les halètements de Kuroko commençaient à le rendre fou et son érection devenait douloureuse, mais il pensa en premier au confort du bleuté. Il fit glisser un troisième et dernier doigt alors que sa bouche déposait des baisers papillons sur le ventre de Kuroko, se rapprochant de sa turgescence dont le liquide pré-séminal s'écoulait contre son ventre.

« Oh mon… »

Mais Kuroko se tut instantanément alors qu'Akashi caressait de sa langue son gland. La tête lui tournait et il avait chaud, se sentant aux bords de l'implosion. Si ça c'était les préliminaires, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau durant l'acte. Il ne put contrôler les mouvements de son bassin, dans un besoin vital de chaleur et de libération. Akashi le remarqua et accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, le faisant un peu plus gémir.

Des étoiles se mirent à apparaître devant ses yeux, mais alors qu'il se sentit partir vers le septième ciel, les doigts quittèrent son intérieur et il vit Akashi se redresser. Kuroko en profita alors pour reprendre son souffle, observant son amant sortir un préservatif qu'il enfila soigneusement avant de venir l'embrasser et lui chuchoter à l'oreille à quel point il était magnifique. Un frisson le parcourut et l'électrifia un peu plus. Il aimait tellement cet homme.

Au cours d'un baiser remplis d'amour et de tendresse, Kuroko laissa Akashi entrer en lui. Ses mains caressèrent son dos, le griffant lors de l'intrusion brûlante. Comme pour les préliminaires, Akashi y alla doucement et attendit l'accord de son petit ami. Son bassin le démangeait et il ressentait l'envie presque irrépressible de se déhancher, mais à nouveau, il pensa au bien-être du scénariste. Il ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant pour essayer de se calmer, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans cet antre chaud qui l'entourait fermement. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille expérience et sentit qu'il pourrait jouir immédiatement, tellement l'étau était serré et chaud.

« Bon sang… Je suis à court de mots…

— C'est agréable ? S'enquit tout de même Kuroko, le feu aux joues.

— Ce n'est pas juste agréable. C'est… indescriptible. »

La sincérité dans la voix du rouquin amusa Kuroko, qui caressa les omoplates de son amant tout en venant cueillir ses lèvres. Il lui souffla alors qu'il était prêt.

Doucement, Akashi commença ses va-et-vient. Il accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il vit Kuroko enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et son bassin se soulever pour l'accueillir plus facilement. Son rythme s'accéléra davantage au fur et à mesure des gémissements de son amant, qui ne manqua pas de l'informer lorsqu'il trouva la glande magique. Ses mains ayant empoigné les hanches de Kuroko, Akashi y alla plus profondément à chaque fois, variant l'intensité et la vitesse de ses coups de butoirs.

La jouissance de Kuroko eut finalement raison de la sienne, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds avant de se laisser retomber sur le corps humide du bleuté. Le souffle lourd et la tête ailleurs, il ne reprit pieds avec la réalité que bien plus tard, au contact des mains de Kuroko qui caressaient tendrement son dos. Un sourire complice étira les lèvres du couple qui ne tarda pas à venir s'embrasser, profitant ainsi des dernières brides de leur moment charnel. Le premier d'une très grande liste.

 **-x-x-x-**

Quelques jours plus tard, la neige avait fait place aux premières fleurs et aux bourgeons. Les animaux sortirent de leur torpeur hivernale et quittèrent leur cachette. La vie reprenait ainsi ses droits et Akashi se tenait là, un bouquet de camélia entre ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait face à la tombe de sa mère, n'ayant jamais eu le temps ni la force d'y faire face. C'était trop réel, trop douloureux. Délicatement, il déposa le bouquet après avoir retiré les fleurs fanées.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa la photographie qui représentait sa mère, un discret sourire étiré sur le coin de ses lèvres, encadré par une fabuleuse chevelure rougeoyante.

Après un certain temps à lui raconter ses journées et les derniers événements marquants, Akashi se redressa et salua une dernière fois sa mère. Le monde n'avait pas arrêté de tourner après son décès et il avait appris à en faire de même, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente dans son cœur. La tristesse dans son regard s'atténua lorsqu'il retrouva dans son champ de vision la silhouette de Kuroko, resté en retrait pour lui laisser l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

Marchant côte à côte, leurs doigts se rejoignirent et ils quittèrent le cimetière. À présent, ils devaient avancer vers leur futur.

 **Fin.**


End file.
